


Валентиновы дни

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о странной любви при странных обстоятельствах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Валентиновы дни

Валентиновы дни 

Название: Валентиновы дни   
Фандом: Гарри Поттер  
Автор: Svengaly  
Бета: Метелик Мю  
Категория: слэш, гет   
Размер: миди   
Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер, Гарри Поттер/Джинни Поттер, Северус Снейп/Гермиона Грейнджер  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс   
Саммари: История о странной любви при странных обстоятельствах   
Дисклеймер: Все права на персонажей и сюжет "Гарри Поттера" принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг. Автор фика материальной прибыли не извлекает.  
Ворнинг: секс с использованием посторонних предметов   
Примечания: Фик написан на фест «Обед со снарри» на Polyjuice Potion, 2010

 

Гарри вернулся из Министерства в начале девятого и успел застать Джинни дома.

— Как погода? — спросила она, ловко подкрашивая губы. 

— Похолодало. Снег не тает.

— Прекрасно. Не люблю грязь. — Джинни отложила помаду, запрокинула голову, повязывая волосы шарфом. 

— Ты куда-то собираешься?

— Аманда пригласила меня на девичник. 

— Кто?

— Мы вместе работаем. Ты её не знаешь.

Гарри знал всех коллег Джинни. Аманды среди них не было. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

— Наверное, мы засидимся допоздна. Мне придётся заночевать у неё. Надеюсь, тебя это не слишком огорчит.

— Нет. Конечно, иди. 

— Я покормила Джингла, но ещё не выводила. 

— Ничего, выгуляю сам. 

— Спасибо. Ужин на кухне — жареная баранина и яблочный пирог. 

Джинни чмокнула Гарри в щёку и сбежала по лестнице. 

Уходя на свои «девичники», она не пользовалась каминной сетью — ведь тогда пришлось бы называть адрес. Разумеется, Гарри давно выяснил имя её приятеля; они оба знали об этом и оба следовали негласной договорённости: пока Джинни держит свою связь в тайне, Гарри не заводит речь о разводе. 

Есть не хотелось. Гарри наскоро выпил чашку чая и свистнул Джингла. 

Снега навалило уже на несколько дюймов. Прохожих не было: в этот час соседи предпочитали сидеть по домам. Гарри проходил мимо, поглядывая на освещённые окна чужих гостиных; его самого ждал вечер в пустом доме и холодная баранина на ужин. Скоро он дойдёт до того, что купит телевизор. 

— Джингл!

Щенок подбежал к нему. Гарри подхватил его на руки.

— Не пугайся, — сказал он тихо и аппарировал. 

Они очутились в сквере, под тонконогим, как цапля, фонарём. Здесь и днём было мало народу; Гарри помнил это место по одной из операций аврората. Он опустил пыхтящего Джингла на землю и вышел на улицу. Свет витрин и фонарей отражался от низких облаков, превращая тьму в золотистый сумрак, снежные хлопья кружились в нём, как пузырьки в бокале шампанского. Весёлые, смеющиеся прохожие разглядывали витрины заведений, заходили в магазины и выныривали из них с покупками. 

Гарри окинул взглядом улицу и вспомнил: танцующие свечи и поющие игрушки на рождественской ёлке, шуршание ярких обёрток, разворачиваемых проворными детскими пальчиками, смех и звенящие от восторга голоса. 

— А это тебе, папочка, — Лили запустила руку в корзину, в которой кто-то шевелился и пищал, и вытащила кудрявого щенка. — Это ретривер. Мне сказали, что они очень умные и дружелюбные. Я назвала его Джинглбелл.

— Потому что его подарили на Рождество, — объяснил Альбус, по обыкновению не доверявший умственным способностям окружающих. 

— Вообще-то имя должен был выбирать папа — это же его собака, — сказал Джеймс. 

— Ты просто завидуешь, потому что не додумался до такого подарка! — Лили показала брату язык. 

Умный и дружелюбный ретривер сделал лужу на ковре и застенчиво попятился. 

— Спасибо, дорогая, — Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на щенка. — Я не думал о собаке… но он действительно симпатичный. 

Лили поцеловала его в щёку и радостно улыбнулась. Она никогда не прислушивалась к интонациям и всё сказанное принимала за чистую монету. Гарри опасался, что эта глухота однажды дорого ей обойдётся. 

— Как его зовут? — спросила Джинни, когда дети разошлись по спальням. 

Щенок спал в своей корзинке кверху пузом. 

— Джинглбелл, — Гарри ухмыльнулся. 

— Это кобель? — Джинни склонила голову набок. — Хорошо, не Джинглболл.

Они переглянулись и захохотали — и смеялись как сумасшедшие, пока не упали друг на друга в изнеможении. Давно у Гарри не было такого приятного Рождества. 

Праздники закончились быстро как всё хорошее, жизнь потекла по прежнему руслу. Сейчас, прогуливаясь по улицам маггловского Лондона, города, который никогда не спит, Гарри ненадолго вернул себе ощущение радости. Ему нравилось смотреть на витрины (каждая как маленький фейерверк), разглядывать разноцветную толпу, людей всех рас и возрастов, всех цветов кожи, в одежде странных фасонов; кое-что казалось ему смешным, некоторые вещи лет десять назад он сам бы носил с удовольствием. Родись Гарри магглом, одевался бы так же.

Кем он мог стать, мальчик, выросший в чулане? Сомнительно, чтобы Дурсли потратились на его образование. Гарри никогда не преувеличивал свои способности — не дурак, но бесплатной стипендии точно бы не заработал. 

Он прошёл мимо большого магазина. Мерлин, разве людям нужно столько вещей, чтобы забить ими эти сверкающие этажи, эти бесконечные полки? И всё же тут было красиво: всюду огни, цветы, настоящие и искусственные, переливающиеся радужным светом; чувствуешь себя снова ребёнком, даром что у самого уже трое детей и жена, которая устала тебя любить лет через пять после того, как ты устал любить её. 

По крайней мере они остались друзьями. Так им будет легче сохранить видимость брака, не ради общественного мнения (плевать им обоим на то, что о них говорят!); нет, ради детей. Гарри знал, каково это — вырасти без родителей, и не хотел им такой судьбы, Джинни выросла в семье и не хотела для своих детей иного. 

Слишком много людей. Джингл робко жался к ногам хозяина, непривычно шумная, пахучая, многоязычная толпа его пугала. Гарри свернул в переулок и остановился у маленького магазина, чтобы дать щенку передохнуть. Надо было оставить его дома. Вряд ли в бары пускают с собаками. 

В магазинчике торговали сувенирами из стекла. Пока Джингл занимался исследованием собачьих меток на столбике перил, Гарри рассеянно разглядывал статуэтки, блюда, какие-то замысловатые штучки, снежные шары… Пожалуй, такой шар можно купить Лили в подарок. 

— Подожди здесь, — сказал Гарри и, привязав Джингла к перилам прежде, чем тот успел заскулить, открыл дверь. Продавец поднял голову от газеты. 

— Мне нужен снежный шар, — сказал Гарри. — Тот, что в витрине, с лошадкой. 

— Праздничную упаковку?

— Спасибо, не надо.

— Вам будет неудобно его нести, сэр. Я дам вам пакет. 

Гарри едва не ответил: «Я его уменьшу», но вовремя спохватился. Выйдя на улицу, он отвязал Джингла.

— Всё, дружище, идём домой, — сказал он и взглянул на витрину ещё раз. 

Прямо позади него кто-то стоял. Гарри обернулся — никого, однако в стекле отражались двое. Лицо проступало сквозь отблески огней и отражения: волосы слились с чёрным фоном, бледные чёткие мазки скул, тёмные глазницы, росчерк губ, глубокие морщины на лбу, складки у рта. Гарри замер, всматриваясь в призрак человека, которого видел в последний раз более двадцати лет назад. Призрак того, кто был мёртв уже двадцать два года. 

Лицо ожило, человек повернул голову. Гарри видел его ясно, как себя. 

Это был Северус Снейп.

*

Северус увидел её из окна. Он закончил работу и размышлял, поужинать ему дома или выбраться куда-нибудь (из продуктов, кажется, остались только бутылка виски и кофе). Грейнджер появилась в подворотне напротив, подняла голову и, убедившись, что окна его квартиры освещены, взбежала на крыльцо. Северус спустился в холл и открыл ей дверь. 

— Простите, что беспокою так поздно, — сказала Грейнджер. 

— Ещё восьми нет, — отозвался Северус. 

— Я боялась, что не застану вас. 

— Появись вы четвертью часа позднее, скорее всего, не застали бы. Что за срочность?

— Мистер Орландо прислал письмо. 

— Надо было отправить совой. 

— Мне велели доставить его лично.

— Кто?

— Человек, который отдал конверт — большой такой детина в пальто до пола. Приехал в чёрном лимузине, — Грейнджер поёжилась. 

— Проходите в гостиную. 

— Я только отдать…

— Проходите, — повторил Северус резко и двинулся вглубь дома, на ходу распечатывая послание. — Что ж, — сказал он, дочитав, — следовало ожидать, что рано или поздно он этого потребует. 

Грейнджер с тревогой смотрела на него. Она возглавляла лондонский филиал «Орландо» и не горела желанием попадать в криминальные истории. 

— Это касается зелья избирательного забвения, — пояснил Северус.

— Ах это… — Грейнджер выдохнула и улыбнулась. — Но ведь мы давно над ним работаем. 

— Необходимо маленькое изменение в рецептуре. — Северус скомкал листок и бросил его в огонь. — За дополнительную плату, разумеется. Десять лет назад я бы ухватился за это предложение, а теперь предпочёл бы его не получать. 

— Почему? — Грейнджер встала у камина, протягивая руки к огню. 

— Наркотики мне несимпатичны. То ли дело старая добрая выпивка, она тебя не обманывает: когда спирт обжигает язык, ты сразу понимаешь что к чему. 

Короткие кудри (Грейнджер зачем-то обрезала их полгода назад) отливали медью в отсветах пламени. Когда она впервые появилась в таком виде, Северусу вдруг стало жаль её шевелюры. «Самсон остригает волосы Далиле и заставляет её, лишённую силы, год за годом вращать жернова», — подумал он тогда и засмеялся над этой странной фантазией. 

— Oblivilectus * — не наркотик, — сказала она. 

— От него не бывает ломки, вот и вся разница. 

— Мы делаем его для того, чтобы облегчить страдания больных.

— Как и все наркотики на свете. Вот увидите, через пару лет каждый бездельник будет развеивать скуку с его помощью. 

— Так вы не хотите менять рецепт? 

— Этого я не говорил. Мне заплатили за работу; не моё дело, если кто-то использует Oblivilectus, чтобы спустить свою жизнь в сточную канаву. Сам я его пробовать не стану, и вам не советую. 

— Но… — Грейнджер запнулась, — он же не очень вреден? Зависимости не возникает. Он разрушает организм не быстрее алкоголя и гораздо приятнее. 

— В этом-то всё и дело, — кивнул Северус. — К приятному легко привыкнуть, но с него трудно соскочить. Никакого похмелья, никакого дурного вкуса во рту и перегара с утра. Он расходится по жилам, как огонь, он нежен, как шёлк… Вскоре тебе уже ничего не нужно, кроме него. Ходишь, как инфери — восторженный, слюнявый инфери с сияющими глазами. Не хочешь ни работы, ни секса, ни хорошей еды — тебе нужна только доза. 

— Вы говорили, что не пробовали его, — осторожно заметила Грейнджер.

— По-вашему, я не могу просчитать действие зелья, которое сам же придумал? 

Северус больше не варил зелья: он просчитывал формулы в уме, складывая ингредиенты, как элементы мозаики; он помнил их все. Каждый сиял особым цветом, каждый имел свою текстуру и запах. По сравнению с этим обычное зельеварение казалось примитивным. Узоры формул обвивали древко заклинания, словно виноградные лозы, и приносили плоды, горькие или медовые — как он того желал. За них платили деньгами (Северусу некуда было их тратить) и опасливым уважением (которое он принимал с внешним равнодушием и тайным удовлетворением). 

Несколько раз его пытались ограбить, рассчитывая, что он не посмеет поставить чары, которые убьют грабителей. Северус действительно не стал этого делать, ограничившись ловушками. Воров находили по запаху — в буквальном смысле слова. Отвратительная вонь въедалась в их кожу и не выводилась никакими средствами. Авроры дышали через рот и требовали от Северуса снять чары, чтобы можно было провести допрос. Северус мог предложить им только заклинание, временно лишающее обоняния: срок действия чар должен был истечь лишь через пять лет. 

Похищенные бумаги и книги возвращались не сразу: в Министерстве их разбирали по букве в поисках рецепта вечной молодости.

Вскоре после окончания войны Северус обнаружил, что перестал стареть. Годы шли, а он не менялся, застряв на границе между третьим и четвёртым десятками. Люди как будто не замечали этого, привычно скользя взглядом по его лицу, и лишь временами, словно очнувшись, смотрели на него с удивлением. Те, кто похрабрее (Скитер — старый боевой топор), спрашивали, не добыл ли он философский камень. Северус это отрицал, но ему не верили. 

Когда ему надоели покушения, он дал Скитер интервью, в котором объявил, что вовсе не бессмертен и умрёт в свой срок, только выглядеть будет молодо. Покушения не прекратились: люди были бы рады и видимости. 

«Дайте укусить себя змее, в которой заключена часть души Тёмного Лорда, — мог бы сказать им Северус, — а потом умрите и надейтесь, что смерть поцелует вас в лоб и отпустит, что от её поцелуя стрелки часов замрут». 

— Мне что-нибудь передать людям Орландо, если они появятся? — перебила его размышления Грейнджер.

— Они не появятся. Проводить вас? 

— Не надо, — Грейнджер независимо подняла подбородок. 

— Вас встретит муж? 

— Я в этом не нуждаюсь. У меня богатый выбор чар для любителей лёгкой наживы. 

— Воспользуйтесь моим камином. 

Грейнджер замялась. 

— Боитесь, муж вас неправильно поймёт? — догадался Северус. 

Она махнула рукой:

— Его всё равно нет дома. Спасибо. Не хочу аппарировать. Надеюсь, сегодня никто больше не придёт. 

Пепел и остатки дымолётного пороха закружились по гостиной. Северус смахнул несколько крупинок с рукава и подумал, что был бы не против, если бы она осталась на ночь. С другой стороны, с женщинами всегда масса проблем. Северус не искал их общества. Иногда он платил за секс, иногда получал его даром, но всегда избегал любых длительных связей. Порой он об этом жалел. 

— Как вы думаете, — спросил он однажды у Макгонагалл, — я ведь… не умер? Почему я не старею? 

Минерва секунду смотрела на него немигающими кошачьими глазами, а потом расхохоталась так, что у неё затряслись руки и виски пролилось на плед, закрывавший колени. 

— Для инфери ты довольно свежо выглядишь, — сказала она, отсмеявшись. 

— Почему я больше ничего не хочу? 

— Почему… — повторила Макгонагалл. — Мне тоже ничего больше не нужно, Северус. По-твоему, я тоже мертва? 

Руки её снова дрожали, теперь уже не от смеха. Она сидела в своей коляске, выпрямившись, как шомпол; заметив взгляд Северуса, досадливо махнула: уходи. 

«Я поздравлял её с Рождеством? — он наморщил лоб, вспоминая. — Кажется, нет. Надо поздравить, пусть с опозданием, купить что-нибудь в подарок». 

Северус посмотрел на часы. Поздновато для прогулок, но спать ещё не хотелось. Работать не хотелось тоже — за день он сделал достаточно. 

От канала неподалёку поднимался туман. 

Северусу нравился дом, половину которого он занимал: с одной стороны канал, с другой — сквер, напротив — ряд серых, сомкнутых в линию домов, место тихое, будто и не в Лондоне. Он редко видел соседей и даже не знал, магглы они или маги. 

Фонарь высветил листок бумаги, вмёрзший в лужу. Северус сделал движение палочкой. Лёд вокруг листка подтаял, бумажка взмыла в воздух и опустилась ему в руку. 

«Распродажа! — выплясывали буквы. — Рождественская распродажа в лавке Арно! Мантии на меху, манто, муфты! Мы согреем вас этой зимой!»

Северус усмехнулся и бросил рекламку. Не купить ли Макгонагалл муфту? Минерва почти не выходит из дома, но попробовать можно. Он зашёл в сквер, оглянулся по сторонам и аппарировал к лавке Арно. Одинокая продавщица дремала над номером «Ведьмополитена». Увидев Северуса, она проворно вскочила.

— Показать вам что-нибудь, сэр? Я помогу вам выбрать. Чего бы вы хотели?

Под её напором Северус подался к дверям. 

— Я просто смотрю, — сказал он. 

— Для вашей жены? — не унималась продавщица. 

— Я не женат.

— Тогда для подруги? — девушка широко улыбнулась, обнажая ровные, желтоватые, как зёрна молочной кукурузы, зубы. 

Она не узнавала Северуса. Ей было не больше тридцати, она не могла его помнить. Поняв это, Северус сразу расслабился. 

— Я выбираю подарок для моей… — он запнулся, — для моей тёти. 

— Вот как? — продавщица обернулась, разглядывая вешалки. — Что-нибудь не очень вызывающее, да? Чёрное или серое. 

— Пожалуй.

По знаку девушки манекены замаршировали по залу, улыбаясь жуткими кукольными улыбками и неловко переставляя негнущиеся ноги. Длиннополые бархатные мантии колыхались мягкими складками, шиншилла, горностай, песец, белка плыли мимо, точно белые, серые, сизые облака, и вдруг среди них золотом и огнём вспыхнули крылья феникса.

— Это, — сказал Северус. 

— Лиса? Манто дорогое, — предупредила продавщица. — На эту вещь скидка не распространяется. 

— Неважно, я её беру, — Северус достал мешочек с галлеонами. 

— Подарочная упаковка, сэр?

— Давайте.

Северус уменьшил свёрток, спрятал его в карман и вышел из лавки. Домой возвращаться не хотелось. Из этого переулка можно было попасть на маггловскую улицу. Северус выдохнул и прошёл сквозь кирпичную стену. 

Свет и шум, обрывки разнообразных мелодий вылетали из бесчисленных динамиков. Художественные галереи, книжные магазины, винные погребки, прилавки с сувенирами — Мерлин, сколько разного хлама! 

Юная парочка — маггл со своей подружкой — едва не налетела на него. Северус отступил на край тротуара, к магазинчику, в витрине которого были выставлены игрушки из разноцветного стекла, и мельком осмотрел их, задержав взгляд на отражении человека, отвязывавшего щенка от перил. Странно. Он обернулся. Никакого человека с собакой. Северус моргнул и снова повернулся к витрине. 

Щенок беспокойно тыкался носом в колени хозяина. Человек стоял прямо перед Северусом и смотрел на него округлившимися глазами. 

Это был Гарри Поттер. 

*

Он не хотел, чтобы этот человек воскресал. За прошедшие годы Гарри научился уважать его, быть ему благодарным и даже любить, но сейчас он вспомнил настоящего Снейпа. Любить его было невозможно. Он и сам бы не позволил, чтобы Гарри Поттер его любил. 

Если Снейп снова появится в его жизни, вскоре Гарри перестанет даже ощущать благодарность — просто не сумеет быть благодарным этому типу. 

Потом он понял: Снейп-из-витрины выглядел не старше, чем на сорок, а этого быть не могло, и успокоился настолько, что смог спокойно его рассмотреть.

Чёрная мантия растворялась в блестящем от влаги стекле, лицо выделялось отчётливо, точно… точно… (Гарри промокнул лоб платком, стирая испарину) точно инфери поднимался из-под воды, но глаза были живые — ясные, недоумевающие. 

Снейп сделал шаг к нему, отшатнулся. Прохожие спешили мимо, равнодушно оглядывая Гарри, толкая его локтями. Никого даже отдалённо похожего на Снейпа. 

— Не спи, старичок, замёрзнешь, — бросил темнокожий парень в дредах и полосатой шапочке. Его подружка хихикнула. 

— О, какой браслет! — протянула она. — Давай зайдём. 

Они вошли в магазин. Гарри проводил их взглядом, снова переключился на витрину. В стекле отражался только он сам. 

*

Северус сделал себе ещё чашку кофе, хотя его и так потряхивало от кофеина. Можно сколько угодно убеждать себя, что причина, по которой он весь день был не в своей тарелке — новый заказ Орландо, но правда заключалась в другом. Мнимая встреча с Поттером его потрясла. Он не хотел, чтобы мальчишка воскресал. 

За прошедшие годы Северус привык вспоминать о Поттере с сожалением. Он даже представлял, что они могли бы подружиться, стать добрыми знакомыми — ради Лили… но сейчас он вспомнил, как ненавидел его Поттер и каким невыносимым он был, как отравлял ему жизнь целых семь лет. Жаль было бы потерять с трудом обретённое чувство приязни, которое Северус вырабатывал в себе годами, как особо сложное зелье: толику того, крупицу этого…

Потом он понял, что человеку, которого он видел, лет не меньше, чем самому Северусу. Странно было представлять Гарри Поттера своим сверстником. И этот щенок, скачущий вокруг… Конечно, он обознался. 

Северус отставил чашку и заглянул в шкафы. Ничего съестного в них так и не появилось. Жаль, что пища не самозарождается в шкафах. Если был «первородный бульон», почему бы не появиться первородному бифштексу? 

— Снейп, вы дома? — позвали из гостиной.

— Да, — проворчал он. 

— Я не слышу.

Северус вернулся в гостиную. 

— Входите, Грейнджер. 

Первое время она злилась из-за того, что Северус упорно называл её по девичьей фамилии. 

«Вы разведётесь с Уизли, выйдете замуж за кого-нибудь ещё, — говорил он, — и что же мне, опять привыкать к новой фамилии? Для меня вы всегда были «Грейнджер», ею и останетесь». 

Теперь у неё появились более серьёзные поводы для злости и беспокойства. Нынешние проблемы были незначительны по сравнению с войной, которую им пришлось когда-то пережить, однако Грейнджер всё воспринимала с болезненной серьёзностью. 

— Утром в офис приезжал человек, — сказала она подавленно, — не тот, что был у меня вчера, но очень похож. Сообщил нам о смене хозяина.

— Старик отошёл от дел, — объяснил Северус. — Его сын сомневается в необходимости держать здесь штат сотрудников. Зелья можно экспортировать из Франции. 

— Он ликвидирует филиал? 

— Если решит, что так будет дешевле. 

— А сотрудники? Он всех уволит? 

— С вашей репутацией вы легко найдёте другую работу, — ответил Северус равнодушно. — В конце концов, у вас есть муж. С голоду не умрёте. 

— Я не стану жить за его счёт, — резко проговорила Грейнджер. — Только не сейчас. 

— Супружеские разногласия?

— Не ваше дело.

— Вот как?

— Вы никогда не были женаты! Вы ничего в этом не понимаете! 

— Хорошо, хорошо. Это действительно не моё дело.

— Вот и не говорите со мной таким тоном! 

Пожав плечами, Северус наклонился, чтобы подбросить угля. Пламя вспыхнуло на миг голубым, потом — золотым и алым. Он так и не отдал подарок Макгонагалл, совершенно забыл про него из-за этой истории с Поттером. 

Северус резко выпрямился, охваченный внезапной тревогой. Если у него галлюцинации, не беда. Вот если он совершенно здоров и появление Поттера — реальность, это действительно плохо. Грейнджер смотрела на него. 

— Простите, — сказала она. — Я не должна была… мне так стыдно…

— Считайте, что я ничего не слышал. 

— Вы бы не могли угостить меня чаем? — Грейнджер вымученно улыбнулась. 

Губы у неё были ненакрашенные, такие бледные, что почти сливались с лицом. 

— Хотите огневиски? Вам не повредит. 

— Нет, мне только чая, если можно. 

— Подождите здесь, — Северус направился на кухню. 

В стену холодильного шкафа было вделано зеркало, большое, в человеческий рост. Северус повернулся к нему спиной. Похоже, прежние хозяева квартиры сходили с ума по зеркалам — они были повсюду. Обычно он не обращал на них внимания, но сегодня их блеск напоминал ему об освещённых витринах. Чайник начал посвистывать. Северус заварил чай. В кухне стало светлее или ему показалось? Он оглянулся в поисках источника нежданного света и увидел чужую комнату. 

*

Гарри пил чай и размышлял, как ему быть. Недавняя встреча казалась теперь фантастической: чёрные глаза Снейпа, блестящие даже в темноте, вертящийся под ногами Джингл, запах тающего снега и выхлопных газов… Чепуха какая. 

Сразу после возвращения домой он поднялся в комнатку Лили, поставил снежный шар на столик у её кровати. У стены на специальной полочке красовалась коллекция фигурок животных, магических и обычных. Лили никогда не собирала вкладыши от шоколадных лягушек и не играла в куклы, а вот животных она любила. Шар с бегущей лошадкой должен ей понравиться. 

Больше всего Гарри хотелось вернуться на то самое место и посмотреть в ту самую витрину. Он мог сделать это с утра. Неотложных дел у него не было, а если появятся, с ним свяжутся в любой момент. У него отличная команда, недаром он шлифовал её, как бриллиант, в течение пяти последних лет.

Он и сам многому научился: бежать не слишком быстро, чтобы никого не потерять, но и не слишком медленно, не позволяя работе останавливаться; принимать недостатки подчинённых, как погоду за окном, и использовать их так же спокойно, как их достоинства. Порой Гарри всё же выходил из себя и устраивал виноватым разнос. Сожалений по этому поводу он не испытывал. От пары крепких выражений ещё никто не умирал, если, конечно, это не «Авада Кедавра». Его радовало, что за последние десять лет он не убил ни одного человека.

Иногда размеренность существования угнетала его, однако после вчерашней встряски Гарри понял, что не готов к переменам. Утром он отправился на работу, вечером возвратился домой, с удовлетворением убедился, что Джинни намерена заночевать в их спальне, и с некоторым разочарованием — что хоть она и накрыла на стол, сама сидеть за этим столом не собирается. 

— Ладно, горячая еда — уже хорошо, — сказал Гарри, усаживаясь так, чтобы видеть себя в висящем на стене зеркале. — Вот нас и двое, — он подмигнул своему отражению. 

Оно вдруг замерцало и стало поверхностным. В верхнем слое Гарри по-прежнему видел себя, а в глубине стоял Снейп. Гарри закрыл глаза, снова открыл. Снейп наполнял заварочный чайник, длинная прядь свисала вдоль сосредоточенно вытянувшегося носа. 

Кухня Снейпа была отделана панелями, кухня Поттеров — оклеена обоями с мелким цветочным узором; они слились, перетекая друг в друга, так что цветочки проступили на тёмной поверхности дуба. 

Котлов нет, только плита и обычная утварь. 

Снейп взял чайник и повернулся. Его рука дрогнула, кипяток брызнул на пол. Гарри невольно отодвинулся от стекла. Если это и видение, то на редкость убедительное. 

— Я тебя вижу, — произнёс он. 

Снейп что-то ответил. Мерлин, как всё реально! 

Нетерпеливо покачав головой, Снейп взял со стола салфетку, карандаш и начал писать.

Отличная идея. Гарри сделал то же самое. 

Они одновременно прижали листки к стеклу. На обоих было написано: «Ты мёртв». 

*

Северус не решился спросить, как. 

Его знобило, словно где-то приоткрылась невидимая дверь, и он стоял на сквозняке. Он опустил руку, записка упала на пол. 

Поттер побледнел, в стёклах очков отражались свечи. Северус отступил на шаг и уселся на табурет. Пол был забрызган чаем. 

«Может, позвать Грейнджер?»

Дурацкая мысль пропала так же быстро, как появилась. Что он ей скажет? 

«Я вижу Поттера в зеркале. Правда, он давно уже умер, истлел, и от него не осталось ничего, кроме скелета, но вот он стоит передо мной и утверждает, будто это я мёртв. А вы его видите? Нет? Зачем в святого Мунго? Какая такая психиатрическая помощь?»

Северус мрачно улыбнулся. 

Поттер рассматривал его шрамы. Его губы шевельнулись, но, кажется, он ничего не сказал. Подозрения Северуса подтвердились: в том мире раны оказались смертельными. Сам он не помнил ничего, кроме пламени, разгорающегося изнутри, и холода, проникающего снаружи через разорванную артерию. И, разумеется, море боли потом, когда ему постепенно выкачивали оставшуюся кровь, заменяя её новой. Боль вспоминалась легко; радости стирались, а она всегда была свежа, и зарубцевавшиеся раны ныли перед дождём.

Люди причинили ему много боли, но никто — столько, сколько он сам. 

*

Гарри не решился спросить, как. 

Стерильный, без запахов, воздух станции Кинг-Кросс наполнил кухню. 

Листок выскользнул из пальцев Снейпа, метнулся из стороны в сторону и спланировал на пол. Гарри проводил его взглядом. 

«Мне очень жаль», — написал он. 

Он сам не знал, о чём жалеет — о смерти Снейпа в своём мире или о своей собственной в зазеркалье. 

Снейп пожал плечами, потом резко обернулся, будто его кто-то позвал. Отражение померкло. 

— Ну и ну, — сказал Гарри Джинглу. 

Он не сомневался ни в увиденном, ни в трезвости своего рассудка. Его обрадовало, что Снейп пока не сделал ничего такого, что убило бы тщательно выращенную благодарность. Хорошо, что ничего не слышно. Даже если Снейп начнёт говорить гадости, Гарри ничего не поймёт: он не умеет читать по губам. 

Впрочем, Снейп не обязательно начнёт язвить: вид у него был не сердитый, скорее, заинтересованный. Он ведь любопытный. 

Гарри усмехнулся. Забавно было думать о Снейпе не как об учителе или враге, а просто как о знакомом. Как о ровне. 

В эту ночь он плохо спал; путаные, тревожные сновидения прерывались кошмарами, от которых он просыпался и, приподнявшись, чтобы выпить воды и взглянуть на мутный, белёсый свет, исходящий от засыпанной снегом земли, вновь проваливался в сон. 

Утром Гарри пришлось принять зелье от головной боли, но чувствовал он себя неожиданно бодрым. Его ожидало новое приключение. 

*

Весь день Северус не находил себе места: завесил зеркала в доме, потом снова их открыл и вздрагивал от каждой тени, мелькнувшей в стекле. Поттер не появлялся. К вечеру Северус изнывал от любопытства и желания снова «поговорить» с внезапно воскресшим учеником, но вместо него появилась Грейнджер. 

— Я на минуточку, — сказала она. 

— Проблемы? 

— Нет, хотела только сказать, что мы немного отступили от ваших рекомендаций. 

— Они недостаточно для вас хороши? — осведомился Северус. 

— Я ведь не домовым эльфом работать устроилась, — раздражённо фыркнула Грейнджер. — Я такой же квалифицированный специалист, как и вы. Да, да, не кривитесь. В общем, ставлю вас в известность, что мы применили Geminatio ** для того, чтобы усилить эффект ошарашки забористой; кроме того, это заклинание позволяет… 

— Не трудитесь рассказывать мне об этом, — перебил её Северус. — Я написал трактат о применении Geminatio. 

— Снейп, послушайте… 

— Я действительно написал об этом трактат. Могу дать почитать. 

— Я его читала. Это же теория, а я испытываю ваши рецепты на практике.

— Что вы испытываете, так это моё терпение, миссис Уизли. Разве я когда-нибудь ошибался? 

— Да. Вы приняли сторону Волдеморта. 

— Какая наглость. 

— Какая глупость, я бы сказала. 

— Я имею в виду ваше поведение.

— А я — ваше.

— Может, хватит? — Северус поднялся и отошёл от камина.

— Вы первый начали, — отозвалась голова Грейнджер. 

— А вам обязательно надо оставить за собой последнее слово. У вас из-за этого проблемы с мужем? 

Зелёная вспышка. Грейнджер исчезла. 

«Ну и чёрт с тобой», — подумал Северус. Совсем бояться перестала. 

Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как расслабляются напрягшиеся мышцы. Поднял палочку, чтобы повернуть зеркало к стене: постоянное ожидание действовало на нервы.

Разумеется, Поттер появился именно в этот момент. Наверное, он готовился ко сну, если только не исполнял стриптиз. Северус наполнил стакан и откинулся на диванные подушки. Настроение немного улучшилось. 

Поттер расстегнул ремень и верхнюю пуговицу брюк, снял рубашку, затем стащил майку. Кожа у него была белая, зимняя, тень старого загара покрывала руки и шею. Мускулы развиты хорошо, но не чрезмерно, живот подтянут. Северус сравнил себя с ним. Ну и ладно. Красавцем он никогда не был, но и уродом себя не считал, особенно после третьей рюмки. 

Его невольный визави расстелил на диване простыню, бросил на неё одеяло и подушку. 

— Кого-то отлучили от супружеского ложа, — прокомментировал Северус. 

Поттер, будто услышав, повернулся, с заинтересованным видом поправил очки. Уселся на диван, положив руки на спинку и широко раздвинув ноги. Северус почувствовал лёгкое, приятное возбуждение. Он отсалютовал бокалом. Поттер усмехнулся и взял со столика высокий стакан, наполненный оранжевой жидкостью, очень похожей на тыквенный сок. Какой, однако, пуританин. 

Они ничего не делали и не пытались задавать вопросы, просто рассматривали друг друга и обстановку вокруг.

Поттер отставил стакан и вытер губы. Северус невольно облизнул свои и понял: его лицо приняло то же выражение, что и лицо Поттера; он словно превращался в человека, на которого смотрел. Странное, незнакомое ощущение. Голова слегка закружилась, предметы стали нечёткими и расплылись, будто ему тоже были нужны очки. Северус прикрыл глаза ладонью, а когда отнял её, зеркало вновь стало просто зеркалом. Он взглянул на стенные часы: прошло всего пять минут. 

Побыть Поттером. Какой кошмар. Северус допил виски и засмеялся. 

*

День прошёл быстро — как всегда. Солнце постепенно скрывалось за крышами домов, и они приобретали сизый цвет. На улицах загорелись фонари; в маггловских кварталах небо заслоняли световые рекламы, на Диагон-аллее оно оставалось свинцовым, с редкими искрами снега. 

Навстречу шла женщина, толкая перед собой доверху наполненную цветами тележку. Снег сыпался на защитное поле, мерцающее над яркими венчиками. Гарри остановил её и выбрал букет роз — алых, с крупными цветками, на длинных крепких стеблях, как любила Джинни. 

— Что за прелесть! — Джинни наклонилась к букету, вдыхая аромат цветов. — Я забыла о какой-то дате? 

— Завтра день святого Валентина. 

— Думаешь, это смешно? — Джинни резко выпрямилась. 

— Я хотел тебя порадовать. 

Лицо Джинни стало жёстким. 

— Что ж, — проговорила она отрывисто, — ты меня порадовал. Но если ты на что-то надеешься… 

— Возможно, мы сможем начать заново. 

Джинни покачала головой. Теперь выражение её глаз было скорее печальным, чем сердитым. Они уже давно не ссорились по-настоящему, былые приступы озлобления прошли. Гарри подозревал, что их вызывал любовный голод, не сексуальный — эти отношения продолжались и после того, как любовь умерла; сам он находил утешение в работе, но Джинни этого было недостаточно. Он помнил тот день, когда обнаружил, что она ему изменяет — это был первый день за полгода, когда они снова смогли говорить друг с другом, не срываясь на крик. 

Теперь они даже спали в одной постели, хотя и не касались друг друга; время от времени они заговаривали о том, чтобы завести отдельные спальни, но пока дело не шло дальше разговоров. 

— Когда ты меня разлюбил, мне было очень больно.

— Джинни…

Она не слушала его. 

— Мне казалось, что это я виновата, это со мной что-то не так.

— Да нет же!

— Потом я поняла, что даже если изменилась, то не стала хуже той Джинни, которую ты когда-то любил. Тогда я тебя возненавидела. Ух, как я тебя ненавидела тогда, убить была готова! — её глаза засверкали, руки сжались в кулаки. 

Гарри молча смотрел на неё. Она выдохнула и улыбнулась. 

— А потом всё кончилось. Любовь, ненависть — всё. И ты мне говоришь: «Давай начнём заново»? Всё сначала — боль, унижение, мысли о том, какая ты никчёмная корова, раз собственный муж тебя не хочет? Нет уж, дорогой. Один раз я это пережила, и с меня хватит. 

— Я не знал, что тебе было так плохо, — сказал Гарри.

— А если бы знал, что бы ты сделал? Как будто чувства можно как-то исправить, — она тряхнула волосами. — Не стоило тебе приносить эти цветы. Теперь я чувствую себя виноватой. 

— Только не плачь.

— Ты же знаешь, я никогда не плачу. 

И правда, Гарри ни разу не заставал её в слезах. Джинни не впадала в меланхолию, и это ему нравилось: он не любил людей, легко поддающихся унынию. Хотя иногда ему хотелось, чтобы она проявила слабость. Однако Джинни предпочитала злиться. 

«Тигрица», — звал её Гарри когда-то в минуты нежности, и она смеялась, показывая острые белые клычки. 

Он сердился на себя за то, что не мог перестать вспоминать. 

— Извини, — сказал он, — мне не хочется разговаривать. Пойду ещё поработаю. Сегодня я лягу на диване, чтобы тебя не беспокоить. 

— Разогреть тебе ужин?

— Не надо. Обойдусь парой сэндвичей. 

— Испортила я тебе настроение, да? 

— Переживу. Не бери в голову. 

Взгляд Джинни сделался задумчивым. Гарри не сказал ничего, что рассеяло бы её озабоченность, просто вышел из комнаты. 

Работать он не собирался. Перекусил на кухне, скормив половину сэндвича Джинглу, заодно прочитал статью в «Ведьмо» о сексе в ванной и подивился человеческой изобретательности. 

Несколько раз он поймал себя на том, что поглядывает в зеркало. 

Интересно, каким видят его люди? Гарри было трудно это представить. По крайней мере, теперь они не смотрят первым делом на шрам. Война стала делом прошлым; даже его собственные дети, хоть им и было приятно сознавать, что их отец — герой, не особенно над этим задумывались. 

Гарри налил сока и пошёл в гостиную. Можно было лечь в комнате для гостей, но там было холодно. И там не было зеркала. Опустив шторы, чтобы луна не светила в лицо, он снял рубашку и начал расстилать постель на диване. 

Неизвестно почему Гарри был уверен, что зеркальная связь сегодня непременно установится, и ждал появления Снейпа, однако пропустил его. Он забыл припасти блокнот и самопишущее перо, писать было нечем и не на чем. 

Снейп, похоже, не стремился к переговорам: сидел с расслабленным видом, как в театре, и потягивал что-то из бокала. Гарри тоже захотелось пить. Он взял свой стакан с тыквенным соком. Снейп снисходительно усмехнулся. Ну-ну, посмотрим, как ты будешь улыбаться, когда твоя печень разбухнет и начнёт проситься наружу. Гарри вытер ладонью полосу, оставшуюся от сока на верхней губе. Снейп облизнулся. Будь Гарри женщиной, подумал бы: Снейп ждёт, когда он снимет с себя что-нибудь ещё. 

В рубашке с расстёгнутым воротом воскресший профессор выглядел не таким уж уродливым. В общем-то, он выглядел вполне приемлемо. А комната, должно быть, гостиная. Довольно старомодная, и пыли многовато. Не похоже, чтобы в доме была женщина. 

Больше всего Гарри удивлялся тому, что не чувствовал никакого удивления, словно всё так и полагается — сидеть напротив Снейпа, не живого и не мёртвого, не призрака и не человека, потягивать тыквенный сок и наблюдать, как человек по ту сторону зеркала пьёт бренди, огневиски или что-то в этом роде. Глаза защипало от усталости. Гарри с силой потёр их ладонями. Когда он отнял их от лица, всё кончилось. 

Гарри разделся и лёг. Джингл подпрыгнул, пытаясь взобраться на диван, оборвался и сел рядом, глядя на хозяина тёмными обиженными глазами. Из его горла вырывались тихие звуки, похожие на плач. Гарри вдруг ощутил приступ тоски по детям — без них дом казался слишком большим и пустым, словно орех с выеденной сердцевиной. Он поднял щенка и положил в ногах. 

На чердаке хриплыми старушечьими голосами переругивались совы, Хенгист и Хорса, два молодых сыча, купленных недавно в помощь убелённой сединами Боудикке. Старая неясыть величественно молчала. Джингл, привыкший к этим перебранкам, даже не открыл глаза, только лениво приподнял одно ухо. 

В доме Снейпа наверняка нет животных. Наверное, никого нет. 

«Где-то там, за всеми стёклами, за всеми зеркалами он, может быть, не спит и тоже думает обо мне», — промелькнуло в сознании прежде, чем сон окончательно затуманил его. 

*

— Я слишком часто у вас бываю, — Грейнджер остановилась напротив дивана, глядя на него с подозрением, будто под подушками был спрятан капкан. — Должно быть, вы от меня устали. 

День прошёл без видений и явлений. Никаких Поттеров. Северус даже заскучал и почти обрадовался появлению сварливой миссис Уизли. 

— Как только устану, вы об этом сразу узнаете, — отозвался он, пытаясь незаметно убрать графин с огневиски. 

— Не надо, — сказала Грейнджер. — Я не буду упрекать вас, что вы слишком много пьёте.

— Да уж лучше бы вам промолчать, — резко ответил Северус. 

— Не нападайте на меня. Я устала. Пейте, если вам так нравится. Не понимаю, что вы находите в спиртном?

— Можно подумать, я алкоголик. 

— Я не это имела в виду, — Грейнджер смутилась. 

Что-то с ней произошло. Её обычная уверенность в собственной правоте потускнела, в глазах появилась грусть. Северус подумал, что, потеряв в самоуверенности, она приобрела в очаровании. 

— Тех, кто наделён быстрой реакцией, мир раздражает, — сказал он. — Слишком медленный, слишком неотзывчивый. Его хочется расшевелить и заставить двигается быстрее, но это невозможно. Ты всё время опережаешь его и оттого многое упускаешь, некоторые вещи просто не успевают тебя догнать. Выпивка замедляет и приводит тебя в гармонию с миром. 

— Целая философия, — Грейнджер вздохнула. — Подозреваю, что это попросту оправдание… но всё равно. Налейте мне. 

— Если вы хотите утоления печалей, виски вам не поможет. Станет только хуже. 

— Налейте и идите к чёрту со своими советами, — она осушила бокал залпом, закашлялась, отёрла выступившие слёзы. — Налейте ещё. Алкоголь, значит, не поможет. Что тогда?

— Заведите любовника, — посоветовал Северус. 

— Я обдумаю ваше предложение. 

— Я не предлагал… Пейте ваш виски и идите к чёрту тоже. 

Грейнджер сбросила туфли и подобрала ноги под себя. На её лице занималась заря: сероватая кожа порозовела, заблестели глаза, потом вспыхнул румянец, губы стали полными и алыми. Она откинула голову на спинку дивана, резко обозначилась грудь.

«Вот тебе тема для ночной мастурбации, — подумал Северус, подливая ей ещё. — А может… чем чёрт не шутит… хотя вряд ли». 

Она пригладила волосы, на запястье блеснул браслет.

— Снимите мантию, — предложил Северус.

Весёлый алкогольный блеск в глазах Грейнджер сменился подозрительностью. 

— Жарко, — объяснил Северус. — У вас же что-то есть под ней — юбка, свитер?

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Маглорождённые всегда одеваются, как капуста, — Северус ухмыльнулся. — Впрочем, я и сам так одеваюсь.

— Ладно, я сниму мантию. При условии, что вы снимете свою.

— У нас покер на раздевание?

— А вы умеете играть? — по улыбке Гермионы Северус понял: она что-то задумала. Мать семейства уходит в отрыв. 

— Не очень хорошо, но правила знаю, — сказал он скромно, и она сразу же повелась. Ещё одна желающая снять подштанники с Северуса Снейпа. 

— Может, сыграем партию? — предложила она с наивным коварством. 

Северус изобразил сомнение. 

— Обещаю, я не зайду слишком далеко, — сказала Гермиона самодовольно. 

«Ты зайдёшь так далеко, как я тебя заведу», — подумал Северус, но радовался он рано. 

Она действительно отлично играла и, даже набравшись, удерживала в памяти все сброшенные карты. Северусу пришлось постараться, чтобы снять с неё хотя бы верхнюю одежду. 

— Слизеринский сукин сын, — сказала она заплетающимся языком, расстёгивая блузку. — Ну и ладно, следующая партия всё равно моя. Мне так не везёт в любви, что уж в карты повезёт точно.

И точно, ей пошла масть. 

Проиграв носки и ботинки, Северус забеспокоился: под брюками у него остались только трусы, а Грейнджер была упакована в чулки с поясом и комбинацию, под которой виднелись какие-то кружевные штучки. 

— Ещё по рюмке? — Северус взялся за бутылку.

— Ты меня под… подпаиваешь, — Грейнджер икнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. — О, дьявол… ик… ик… сделай что-нибудь! Принеси воды. 

Северус поднялся и налил воды из графина. 

— Вот, — он повернулся, протягивая ей стакан. 

Грейнджер спала, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Северус потряс её за плечо, но она только всхрапнула и повалилась на бок. 

— И так всегда! — сказал он злобно. — Грейнджер! Я сниму штаны, только просыпайся! 

Северус встряхнул её ещё раз. Она соскользнула на пол и свернулась калачиком на ковре. Северус, выругавшись сквозь зубы, втащил её на диван и укрыл пледом. 

— А так хорошо всё начиналось, — пробормотал он, обуваясь. Натянул рубашку, перевернул почти пустую бутылку над бокалом. 

— Что я нахожу в этом увлечении? — Он допил огневиски. — Выпивка меня никогда не подводит, у неё не болит голова, и, будь всё проклято, она не засыпает на самом интересном месте! 

*

Гарри не видел Снейпа целый день. Это его раздосадовало — историю, которую оборвали прежде, чем события с рыси перешли на галоп, не стоило и начинать. Он снова спал в гостиной, но это не помогло; блокнот напрасно пролежал на столе всю ночь. 

Проснулся Гарри поздно — было воскресенье. Джинни возилась на кухне, тушила почки к обеду. 

— Ты уже встал? — крикнула она, услышав, что Гарри ходит по комнате. 

— Да, — ответил он. 

— Завтракать будешь? 

— Чуть попозже. 

Он понежился в ванне, не спеша, с чувством побрился. Впереди был длинный день. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Снейп оказался там. Точнее, он находился у себя и явно никого не ждал. 

Гарри помахал ему рукой — доброе утро! — и взял блокнот. 

Снейп вперил в него настороженный взгляд, сделал несколько шагов навстречу; остроконечная тень волочилась за ним, словно хвост. 

На потёртом кожаном диване кто-то лежал. Гарри напрасно пытался рассмотреть спящего — тот был укутан в плед с головой, виднелись только несколько каштановых прядей на макушке и поднятое кверху плечо под клетчатой тканью. Кто это?

По комнате будто торнадо промчался. Заодно он подхватил хозяина дома, хорошенько его покрутил и пару раз приложил об стену: Снейп был бледен в прозелень, синяки такие, что глаз не видно, волосы свисали, как пакля. Его явно подташнивало. 

«Голову помой», — посоветовал Гарри. 

«Иди на хер», — ответил Снейп.

Гарри моргнул. С ним никто так не разговаривал с тех пор, как он перестал лично вести допросы. А Снейп вообще никогда с ним так не разговаривал. Видимо, теперь Гарри достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы не стесняться с ним в выражениях. 

Неужели Снейп до сих пор преподаёт? 

«Ты работаешь в Хогвартсе? Учишь студентов?»

«Нет!!!»

Снейп отбросил с лица прядь, посмотрел на Гарри с ненавистью и дописал ещё с полдюжины восклицательных знаков. 

Гарри поцокал языком. 

«Что, безработный?»

Снейп показал первую записку. Гарри укоризненно покачал головой. Снейп приподнял уголок рта. 

«Дети есть?»

Лицо Снейпа приняло такое брезгливое выражение, что Гарри сразу понял: нет и не будет. Снейп помедлил, потом написал:

«А у тебя?»

«Трое», — гордо ответил Гарри.

Снейп склонил голову к плечу.

«Ну и как?»

«По-разному. Но я рад, что они есть», — после небольшой заминки Гарри добавил: — «Младшего зовут Альбус-Северус». 

Некоторое время Снейп переваривал новость. Потом спросил:

«Из Мунго давно выпустили?»

«Кого?» — не понял Гарри.

«Тебя», — объяснил Снейп и для наглядности постучал пальцем по лбу. 

Замечательно. А где благодарность? 

«А где благодарность?»

«Чья? Дамблдор мёртв, я тоже, твой сын тебя ненавидит за то, что ты с ним сделал». 

Гарри засмеялся. 

«Ничего, переживёт. Что ты делаешь днём?»

«Работаю».

«Дома?»

Снейп кивнул.

«Терпеть не могу, когда надо мной стоит какой-нибудь нудный тип с указкой».

«Я тоже, — ответил Гарри. — Поэтому я терпеть не мог тебя». 

«Да? А я к тебе всегда хорошо относился. Ты был моим любимым учеником». 

Гарри фыркнул.

«Кстати, о любимчиках: как поживает Драко Малфой?»

Снейп перестал ухмыляться. 

«Он погиб». 

«Когда?»

«Тогда же, когда и ты. Пожар. В твоём мире он жив?»

«Да. И у него есть сын». — Снейп выглядел расстроенным, поэтому Гарри дописал: — «И зовут его Скорпиус». 

«Не может быть». 

Гарри торжественно кивнул. 

«Мерлин, да вы там все извращенцы!» 

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет, и принял серьёзный вид. 

Человек на диване заворочался и начал садиться. Гарри подумал, что вот-вот увидит его лицо, но тут всё пропало — и неизвестный, и Снейп, и его гостиная. 

— Гарри, всё остынет, — Джинни остановилась в дверях, с удивлением глядя на рассыпанные по полу записки. — Что это?

Гарри, спохватившись, быстро собрал листки. 

— Это по работе, — объяснил он. 

— Один выходной, и то работаешь, — Джинни покачала головой. — Уж поставил бы у себя в кабинете кровать, да и переселялся с концами. 

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

— Это шутка, а не пожелание, — сказала она сухо. — Ты что, думал, я тебя из дома выгоняю?

— Всё может быть. Вдруг твоему приятелю жить негде?

— Иногда я начинаю понимать Волдеморта, — Джинни смерила его взглядом. — Так и тянет оборудовать тебя вторым шрамом. Для симметрии. 

— Почему бы и нет? — пробормотал Гарри под нос. — Рогами ты меня уже оборудовала. 

— Что?! — рыкнула Джинни. 

— Ничего, — благоразумно ответил Гарри. — Говорю, пахнет вкусно. 

— То-то, — успокоилась она. 

Завтракали они в дружелюбном молчании. Судя по рассеянному взгляду, Джинни о чём-то мечтала. Раньше Гарри бы почувствовал себя задетым, сегодня же он погрузился в собственные мечты. 

Удивительно, но ему нравилось видеться со Снейпом и разговаривать… вернее, переписываться. Тот Снейп, которого он знал когда-то, имел к этому лишь отдалённое отношение, будто нимфа *** — к вылинявшему из нее богомолу. Он изменился, а может быть, Гарри это только казалось, потому что он забыл настоящего Снейпа или потому, что он никогда его не знал. 

*

Новое письмо Орландо (Грейнджер уже начала привыкать к роли посланца) заставило Северуса задуматься. Он не знал, как отнестись к перспективе возвращения к практической работе. Работать одному было удобно, но Северус чувствовал, что в последнее время ему не хватает… нет, не способностей — стимулов, как будто недостаток внешних ощущений начал сказываться и на внутренней жизни. Он начал скучать. 

— Какие новости? — От виски Грейнджер благоразумно отказалась. 

Утро воскресенья для неё выдалось тяжёлым. Северус подозревал, что мучается она не только похмельем, но и подозрениями, и ждал, когда она спросит, как вышло, что на ней нет ничего, кроме белья. Однако Грейнджер или помнила часть событий вечера, или побоялась услышать ответ. 

— Орландо пишет, что нет необходимости держать такой большой штат.

— Значит, он ликвидирует филиал?

— Если я соглашусь возглавить его лично, он сохранит его, сократив вдвое. Отдел будет заниматься только исследовательской работой. Производство сосредоточится во Франции. Меня это устраивает: не нравится мне этот Oblivilectus. 

— Значит, ты согласен? — Гермиона оживилась. 

— Ещё не решил. Ты бы хотела, чтобы я согласился?

— Ну конечно, — она почему-то покраснела. 

— Я отвык работать в команде. Мне нужна пара дней, чтобы всё обдумать. Твой муж знает, что ты можешь потерять работу? 

— Мы не говорили об этом, ведь «Орландо» пока действует. Я давно с ним не откровенничаю. Нас держат вместе только воспоминания. 

— И дети?

— Дети никого не могут удержать. 

Северус внимательно смотрел на её губы. Хорошо бы её поцеловать. Ему казалось, что она будет не против. Озадаченная его молчанием, Грейнджер взглянула на него. Потом придвинулась ближе, замерла, испугавшись собственной смелости, сдвинула колени, как школьница. Северус затаил дыхание, опасаясь её спугнуть. Она пододвинулась ближе. Северус положил руку на её плечо. Гермиона смущённо вздохнула и закрыла глаза. 

Пока он целовал её, она касалась прохладными пальцами его лица и шеи, ощупывая его, будто слепая. 

— Не бойся, — прошептал Северус.

Она открыла глаза, тут же закрыла их снова и принялась расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Отстранилась, стащила с себя блузку и бросила её на пол. Северус потянул Гермиону на себя, коснулся языком острого горячего соска. Скользкий кожаный диван был слишком узок для двоих.

— Пойдём в спальню, — Северус подхватил её на руки. 

— Не донесёшь, — предупредила Гермиона.

— Ну, знаешь!

— А если донесёшь, то выдохнешься, — она спрыгнула на пол и побежала по лестнице, увлекая Северуса за собой. 

Они упали на кровать, стаскивая друг с друга остатки одежды. Гермиона стянула трусики и перекинула через Северуса ногу, оседлала его, упершись рукой в его грудь, и задвигалась; её спина выгнулась, ноги, гладкие, влажные с внутренней стороны, сжимали его бёдра. Лицо Северуса горело, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он задрожал, не разжимая объятий, она вскрикнула и вцепилась в его плечи, её плоть вбирала его в себя. 

— Ой! — сказала Гермиона, удивлённо распахнув глаза, и всё закончилось. 

— Чему ты удивилась? — спросил Северус чуть позже. 

— Мне было так хорошо, — она вздохнула и положила голову ему на плечо.

— Ну и что? 

— Я замужняя женщина.

— И думала, что тебе может быть хорошо только с законным мужем? 

— Почему ты всё время надо мной смеёшься? — вспыхнула она. 

— Не всё время, — заверил её Северус. 

— Совратил бедную девушку…

— Гм. 

— Да. Совратил. Может, повторим?

— Обязательно, только отдышусь немного. 

Северус боялся, что Гермиона спросит, любит ли он её: как бы он ни ответил, всё будет плохо и невпопад. Она не спросила.

*

Высоко, под потолком, светила лампа; от горячей воды поднимались клубы пара. Вода стекала по обнажённому телу, слегка покачивающемуся под струями душа, как дерево под дождём. 

Ванная комната была чужая, но Гарри не удивился этому обстоятельству, не смутила его и собственная нагота. Быстрый взгляд по сторонам в поисках зеркал. Здесь их не было. Ну да, он оказался там, в зазеркалье. Не надо искать дверь, если не собираешься выйти. Он понимал, что спит, и не хотел просыпаться.

Между сном и явью граница тоньше волоса, пропасть глубже адской бездны. Во сне можно сделать всё, на что бодрствующим никогда не решишься; проснуться и сделать вид, что ничего не было, что чужие желания нечаянно замутили чистоту твоих помыслов, а сам-то ты никогда бы… только сам-то ты знаешь, чьи это были мечты. 

Гарри бросило в жар. Вожделеть призрак было хуже, чем постыдно — это было глупо. Надо держать себя в руках. Вот только зачем? 

Ему было бы легче сохранять хладнокровие, если бы речь шла о реальном человеке. Связь с мужчиной грозила потерей репутации и множеством мелких бытовых неприятностей, которые подчас хуже подлинной большой опасности: сражаться с ними так же бесполезно, как со стаей москитов, и так же они изматывают человека, понемногу высасывая из него кровь. 

Но ради чего ему отказываться от такого опыта, переживания во сне? Никто не узнает. Чтобы избавиться от искушения, надо через него пройти. 

Снейп стоял к нему спиной, капли воды стекали вдоль позвоночника, полотенце, намотанное вокруг бёдер, сползло и висело парой дюймов ниже узкой талии. Гарри стёр капли указательным пальцем, размотал полотенце. Снейп смотрел на него через плечо. Гарри положил руки ему на талию, опустил их ниже, поглаживая редкие тёмные волоски на копчике. Ягодицы Снейпа сжались, но он не оттолкнул Гарри, напротив, прижался к нему спиной. 

— Мы же договорились, — пробормотал он неожиданно высоким голосом. — Прекрати. 

Гарри вздрогнул и проснулся. Джинни отстранилась, недовольно моргая тяжёлыми ресницами, а он всё ещё был наполовину во сне, всё ещё ощущал прикосновение махровой ткани к пальцам, тепло туго натянутой кожи, жёсткие пружинящие волосы между ног… 

Вставший член прижался к фланели пижамы. Гарри смущённо вздохнул. Джинни, приняв это на свой счёт, прошептала: «Ну ладно» — и придвинулась ближе. 

Гарри надеялся, что если зазеркалье открылось, у Снейпа хватит совести не смотреть. 

— Изголодался? — выдохнула Джинни с превосходством. 

Гарри молча поцеловал её. Ему хотелось ответить: «Я скажу, о ком сейчас думаю, если ты скажешь, о ком ты думаешь», но после этого был бы скандал и всё бы рухнуло. Гарри знал наверняка и про скандал, и про «рухнуло»: хоть они и научились сдерживаться, это всё наносное, поэтому он просто делал своё дело. Его фантазии пошли не по самому удачному пути, он готов был это признать, но входить в женскую плоть, думая о плоти мужской, оказалось гораздо занимательней, гораздо слаще, чем обычно. 

В последний момент призрак оказался сильнее лежащей рядом с ним женщины. Гарри перекатился на спину и улыбнулся. Теперь он освободился окончательно. 

— Да, было неплохо, — согласилась Джинни, истолковав его улыбку так же неверно, как вздох. — Снег идёт… Сколько времени? 

— Полседьмого.

— Ещё полчасика можно поваляться. Выведешь Джингла? 

— Да, — Гарри, вздрагивая, вылез из-под одеяла. — Ты вечером придёшь?

Джинни задумчиво посмотрела в потолок. 

— Наверное, нет.

Гарри кивнул, надел свитер, потом мантию, покосился на зеркало. Просто отражение. Он потрогал стекло. 

— Ты чего? — удивилась Джинни.

— Показалось, паутина. Пока. Хорошего дня. 

— Угу, — сонно сказала Джинни. — И ты не скучай. 

— Не буду, — пообещал Гарри. 

*

Северусу снился рыжий щенок, который подпрыгивал и ловил снежинки улыбающейся пастью. Пушистый хвост, молотивший из стороны в сторону, задел Северуса по лицу. Северус смахнул его и открыл глаза. Гермиона тоже проснулась и смотрела на него очень внимательно и серьёзно. 

— Какое свинство,— сказала она наконец. — Я старею, а ты нет. Это несправедливо. 

Северус кончиком мизинца разгладил «гусиные лапки» в уголках её глаз. Гермиона вздохнула, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, и Северус вдруг почувствовал, как шевельнулись стрелки, а затем часы начали отмерять время. 

— Я тоже старею, — прошептал он Гермионе на ухо, прядь её волос шевельнулась от его дыхания, — с этого дня. 

— Хорошо, — ответила она без улыбки и так же без улыбки потянулась к нему. 

Северус надеялся, что если зазеркалье открылось, у Поттера хватит совести не смотреть. 

— Мне уйти домой? — спросила Гермиона, когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга. 

— Это проявление извращённой гриффиндорской добродетели или что? 

— Вдруг ты не хочешь, чтобы я спала в твоей постели. 

— Ты уже в ней спишь. 

— Ну мало ли… Может, я храплю. 

— Во сне ты ведёшь себя прилично, не то что когда бодрствуешь. Домой собралась, скажите пожалуйста. Самое время. 

Гермиона хихикнула, вздохнула и уткнулась в подушку. Северус перекатился на спину. 

Тишина напоминала ему Понсон-дю-Виль — захолустный городишко, в котором он провёл почти шесть лет. Северус не прятался, да никто его и не искал. У Министерства не было к нему претензий (Дамблдор об этом позаботился), но они были рады, что профессор Снейп убрался с глаз. 

Северус жил на окраине. Местные жители его сторонились, и не только потому, что он был иностранцем. Кажется, его считали сумасшедшим. Чему удивляться? Северус почти не выходил из дома, работая дни и ночи напролёт. Первое время ему было тяжело, и он радовался этому; сразу после пробуждения садился за письменный стол, под утро падал на кровать и сразу засыпал. Он упражнялся без устали, оттачивая обретённое мастерство. Сначала без котла ему чего-то недоставало — это была неуверенность ребёнка, которому не хватает «ходунков», или инвалида, только что расставшегося с костылями. Нужно было научиться обманывать вечно сомневающуюся часть разума; когда чары раскрывались фантастическим веером, Северус рассматривал их, и они представали в подлинном, очищенном от примеси традиции, неискажённом свете. 

Кажется, весь первый год он ни о чём не думал и не вспоминал, только работал, даже во сне. Прошлое перестало его мучить. 

Северус списывался с разными людьми, пока не нашёл нужного: дельца, желавшего вложить средства в какой-нибудь легальный бизнес. Делец не разбирался в зельях, однако при его деньгах это не было проблемой. Нанятые им специалисты подтвердили, что рецепты Северуса действенны и аналогов им нет. Так появился «Орландо», сначала на континенте, потом в Британии. Оказалось, что всё забывается. Старое поколение уходило, а новое было занято собой, своим новым миром и своими новыми делами. Война выветрилась из памяти людей, как тинктура из открытой бутыли. 

Гермиона подняла голову, бросила взгляд в окно, за которым кружился снег, и прижалась к Северусу, чтобы согреться. 

— Спи, ещё рано, — сказал он рассеянно и натянул одеяло повыше, укрывая её до кончика носа.

Лицо Гермионы на его большой подушке казалось совсем маленьким. Северус закрыл глаза и стал слушать, как она дышит. Камин почти угас. 

Дверца гардероба скользнула в сторону, вернулась на место, и ещё раз… шутки брауни. Взад-вперёд. Лёгкий скрип. Зеркало отражало попеременно то стену, то кровать. Северус видел их с Гермионой, укрывшихся под одним одеялом, будто пара моллюсков в одной раковине… так бывает? 

Взад-вперёд. Надо разобраться с этим брауни. Завтра. Не хотелось выбираться из тёплой постели и искать палочку. 

Взад-вперёд. Свет уличного фонаря, блики рассыпаются по ковру и одеялу, дрожит на стене золотая рябь. 

В зеркале — ничего, кроме его собственной спальни. 

*

Ветра не было; пушистые белые хлопья мягко кружились, пахло свежестью — не резко, уютно. Джингл пометил кусты и теперь носился кругами, подпрыгивая и хватая снежинки, длинные неуклюжие лапы разъезжались на снегу. Гарри мельком подумал, что его подарок обещает вырасти в красивого пса, и оглянулся в поисках стекла, в котором можно было бы увидеть отражение сада, Джингла и его самого. 

Ветви шиповника отяжелели от снега, яблони клонились к земле, очертания крыши расплывались, сливаясь с молочным небом. Тишина такая, словно время остановилось. Джингл зарылся под куст — должно быть, почуял садового гнома. За стёклами двигалась тень: Джинни собиралась на работу. Гарри мог позволить себе немного опоздать. 

В окне гостиной блеснула зелёная вспышка — Джинни ушла через камин. Гарри впустил Джингла и вошёл сам, налил себе чаю, наполнил ванну. 

Потрогал воду. Горячая. Зеркало запотело. Гарри быстро, не думая, протёр запотевшее зеркало полотенцем и забрался в ванну. Щёки пылали.

«Слишком горячая», — подумал он, привыкая; поднял глаза: нет, Снейп не смотрел. Наверняка он нечасто заглядывает в ванную комнату. 

Гарри положил руку между ног и стал перекатывать мошонку большим и указательным пальцами. 

Что-то мелькнуло с той стороны, за стеклом: обнажённая спина, мокрые волосы, полотенце. Фигура исчезла. 

В зеркале мерцали две лампы, здешняя и другая, по ту сторону, ещё — часть выложенной кафелем стены, и всё. Гарри вздохнул, удивляясь собственному разочарованию. 

Впрочем, долго ждать не пришлось: вода ещё не остыла, когда появился Снейп. Он взялся за бритву, обвёл чужую ванную быстрым любопытным взглядом. Дверь за его спиной приоткрылась, мелькнула каштановая шевелюра. Снейп начал бриться быстрее. 

— Кто там у тебя? — спросил Гарри вслух. 

Его охватила внезапная досада. Он вылез из ванны, подошёл к зеркалу и постучал по стеклу. Снейп дёрнул головой и порезался. 

— Кто это? — произнёс Гарри, чётко выговаривая звуки. — Кто у тебя?

Не сводя с него глаз, Снейп быстро добрился, плеснул водой в лицо и пошёл к выходу. На нём были серые пижамные брюки. На пороге он обернулся, показал Гарри средний палец и исчез. 

— Козёл, — буркнул Гарри ему вслед. 

Джингл засопел, просовывая нос под дверь. Гарри впустил его, надел халат. Выдернул пробку. Вода зажурчала, утекая в трубу. 

— Кто мог на него польститься? — спросил Гарри у Джингла. 

Щенок завилял хвостом, преданно глядя на хозяина. 

— Вот и я не знаю, — мрачно сказал Гарри. 

*

По дыханию Гермионы Северус понял, что она не спит.

— В чём дело?

— Мне надо подумать, — сказала она. 

— Нужны ли мы нам?

— Перестань, — она вздохнула. — Тебе-то что? Ты ничем не рискуешь. 

— Твой брак и так развалился.

— Пока ещё держится, но дело не в этом. Не хочу, чтобы дети узнали. Вряд ли они смогут понять нас в таком возрасте.

— Уизли тоже боится, что дети узнают?

— Рон не афиширует свои интрижки. Чёрт, я опаздываю, — она выбралась из-под него. — Где моя блузка?

— Где-то в гостиной, — Северус зевнул, перевернулся на спину, забрасывая руки за голову. — Там же, где твоя палочка.

— Иди в ванную первым, я пока всё соберу. Мог бы раздеть меня здесь. 

— Насколько я помню, ты сама начала раздеваться. 

— Заткнись, ради Мерлина. И почему я не могу выбрать себе нормального мужчину? — Она надела халат Северуса и, ворча что-то себе под нос, спустилась в гостиную. 

Северус быстро принял душ и взялся за бритву, когда в зеркале возник голый Поттер. Лезвие впилось в скулу. 

— «Кто у тебя?» — ворчал он, возвращаясь в спальню и промокая порез уголком полотенца. — Грёбаный вуайерист. 

— Кто? — Гермиона не только нашла свою блузку, но и надела её и теперь расчёсывала волосы перед зеркалом. 

— Один мой знакомый. 

— Забавные у тебя знакомые.

— И не говори. 

— Это ведь не на меня намёк?

— Ты просто образец заурядности, — решил ей польстить Северус.

— Вот как? 

По возмущённому тону Северус понял, что комплимент не удался.

— В смысле, ты не сумасшедшая, как большинство людей, с которыми я общаюсь. 

— Я и есть большинство, Снейп, потому что ты ни с кем не общаешься. Думаю, своего знакомого вуайериста ты увидел в зеркале.

Северус замер.

— Это тебе за «образец заурядности», — сказала Гермиона мстительно. 

Северус промычал нечто среднее между «А!» и «Э?» и принялся энергично растираться полотенцем, чтобы скрыть замешательство. 

— Я тебя не обидела? — уточнила она. 

— Да нет. Просто я ещё не проснулся. Пожалуй, лягу снова. Как насчёт сегодняшнего вечера?

— Извини, сегодня у меня закупочный день, — Гермиона с трудом выдрала расчёску из своих кудрей. — Будем бегать с подругами по магазинам. Маленькие радости работающих женщин. 

— Понятно, — Северус забрался под одеяло. — Жаль. 

— Зато ночь провели с толком, — Гермиона помахала рукой и вошла в камин, оставив после себя вспышку и запах сгоревшего пороха — как полагается ведьме. 

*

Розы благоухали на весь дом. С утра Гарри предпочитал запах кофе и бекона, но Джинни уже ушла, а готовить завтрак сам он поленился. 

На улице было холоднее, чем вчера; кажется, зима вообще не собиралась заканчиваться. Перед тем, как отправиться в министерство, Гарри заскочил к Эль Флориан выпить чашку кофе с круассаном, и только после этого мир стал выглядеть достойным спасения, а не наоборот. 

При появлении Гарри сотрудники разбежались, как мыши, но тут же сбились в кучку и уставились на него. Он вопросительно хмыкнул. Шеймус откашлялся и вышел вперёд. 

— Конечно, день святого Валентина мы пропустили, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Это от нашего коллектива, в знак искренней любви, — он подал Гарри коробку. 

Коллектив сдавленно хихикал. 

В коробке могла бы поместиться волшебная палочка. Гарри потряс её, подозрительно поглядывая на дарителей. Смешки стали громче. Гарри развязал ленточку и снял крышку. 

Внутри действительно оказалась палочка, только не совсем волшебная. На ней лежала карточка с надписью «Положи на всё». 

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри проникновенно. — Полезная штука, давно мечтал. Незаменима в работе каждого руководителя. Вазелином запаслись? Запасайтесь. 

Смешки утихли. Гарри повёл в счёте. 

— Милдред Хантри нашли?

— Да, из Хогвартса она отправилась к бабке. Ни в какую не хочет возвращаться в школу, — сказала Сьюзен Боунс. 

— Это уже не наш вопрос. Пусть директор и родители разбираются сами. С ней всё в порядке? 

— Да, — Сьюзен почесала бровь. — Только вот из Хогсмида она аппарировала. 

— Сколько ей, пятнадцать? 

Сьюзен кивнула. 

— Она не пользовалась заклинаниями при магглах? 

— Нет.

— Тогда закроем на это глаза. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Сегодня всё тихо, — сказал Шеймус. — Все заняты любовью, а не войной. Может, и нам заняться? 

— С тобой? — Гарри подвинул к себе коробку. — Так вот в чём смысл подарка! Как я сразу не сообразил?

— Пустое это занятие — любовь. — Реакция у Шеймуса была хорошая, аврорская. — Я всегда это говорил. Настоящий мужчина должен воевать или пить. 

— Или делать отчёты, — подхватил Гарри. — Отличное занятие для настоящего мужчины! Вперёд, приятель. Кстати, что это вообще был за парень, святой Валентин, кто знает? 

— Он был хороший человек, не то что некоторые еретики, которые непременно попадут в ад, — торжественно произнёс Шеймус из-за груды пергаментов. 

— Мы все попадём в ад, — сказала Гермиона, входя в кабинет, — поскольку мы маги и чародеи. 

— Я собираюсь уйти в монастырь, — серьёзно ответил Шеймус. — Когда мне будет лет шестьдесят. Замолю все свои грехи, а их к тому времени ох как много накопится! 

«Кто замолит мои грехи? — подумал Гарри. — Придётся жить вечно». 

*

Северус сидел нагишом в лучах тёплого света, не обращая внимания на вопиллеры («Мистер Снейп, прошу вас обратить внимание…» — «Нам необходима ваша помощь!» — «Обращаюсь к вам уже в третий раз!» — взяли моду посылать вопиллеры незнакомым людям. Мерлин, ну и времена настали, никакого понятия об учтивости). 

Пижама и полотенце Северуса валялись на полу. Следовало одеться, но он медлил, наслаждаясь солнцем, повернувшим на весну. Ноги Северуса протянулись через жёлтый квадрат, пересечённый тенями от рамы. 

Он рассеянно погладил вялый член, опустил веки… ему бы увидеть Гермиону, а вместо этого зелёные глаза блеснули в полумраке. Северус вздрогнул — это видение не являлось ему уже много лет. Нет, он ошибся: лицо, которое он видел, принадлежало мужчине. 

Он попытался вспомнить черты Лили и не сумел. Никто не сможет заменить её, никогда. Нельзя заменить ту, кто существует только в воображении и соткана из иллюзий. Пусть сияет в вышине, куда не долетают орлы. 

Северус вскочил с кровати и поспешно оделся. Бельё, брюки, рубашка, жилет, мантия — с каждым слоем одежды он обретал уверенность в себе. Перед тем, как набросить покрывало на кровать, он очистил простыни. Разумеется, миссис Паркус, убирающая его квартиру, осведомлена о некоторых аспектах жизни одиноких мужчин, но он предпочитал не давать ей пищу для воображения. Забавно, что он задумался о Поттере именно сейчас, получив полную разрядку. Пол объекта фантазий Северуса не смущал: он предпочитал женщин, но ему приходилось увлекаться и мужчинами. А вот Поттер наверняка натурал… только почему он так расстроился, увидев женщину в доме Северуса? 

Он приготовил себе кофе и принялся за работу. Из окна кабинета был виден залитый февральским солнцем сквер. Под высоким, искрящимся платаном на скамейке неподвижно сидела старая дама. 

«Примёрзла, наверное», — подумал Северус.

Дама оглянулась, достала из сумочки фляжку и приложилась к горлышку. 

Северус отложил перо. Он внезапно ощутил тоску по запахам ингредиентов (хоть бы и по откровенной вони), по тому, как смешиваются цвета, как изменяются оттенки кипящего зелья. Надо соглашаться на предложение Орландо. 

Солнечные лучи били прямо в глаза. Северус отвернулся от окна. Напрасно: свет отражался в зеркале. Северус поднялся, чтобы завесить его и увидел Поттера. 

Тот сидел за письменным столом, заваленным грудами документов, и что-то писал. Северус едва узнал его. Под форменной мантией на нём была рубашка в тонкую полоску и строгий галстук. Поттер поднял голову, поправляя очки, посмотрел на Северуса. 

Глаза за стёклами очков стали удивительно чистыми, с лёгкой примесью печали. По опыту Северус знал, что такое выражение появляется у человека, задумавшегося о чём-то по-настоящему непристойном. 

Поттер недолго держал его в неведении. 

*

«А мужчины у тебя были?»

Снейп пробежал глазами записку, вернулся к началу. За это время можно прочесть целое любовное письмо. Гарри убрал руку от стекла и отвернулся, поправляя очки. 

«Идиот», — сказал он себе, краем глаза наблюдая, как Снейп царапает что-то карандашом. 

«Это предложение?»

«Нет, — подумал Гарри. — Конечно, нет. Надо быть сумасшедшим… с другой стороны, почему не попробовать? Это ведь не по-настоящему». 

Снейп нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по раме. 

«Когда?» — написал Гарри.

Снейп снова замер в сомнении, и Гарри решил за него: 

«Сегодня вечером, ладно?»

Снейп кивнул. На его губах появилась странная усмешка, наполовину смущённая, наполовину ироническая. 

«А как же твоя жена?»

«Она меня больше не любит. Я её не виню». 

«Очень мило. Ты был ей верен?»

«Слишком долго». 

Время нарушать брачные обеты. Но как они это сделают? 

*

Как, ради Мерлина, они это сделают? Будут дрочить, глядя друг на друга? 

«Повесь зеркало побольше». 

Северус прикусил тупой конец карандаша, размышляя над истинным смыслом просьбы.

«Насколько побольше?»

«В полный рост, чтобы я видел тебя целиком. И чтобы ты видел меня всего». 

*

Гарри надеялся, что коллеги не решат, будто это их подарок привёл его в такое радостное расположение духа. Впрочем, у него были виды и на подарок. Как-то оно всё выйдет? Лучше не строить планов, чтобы реальность не обманула ожиданий. Он сделал предложение, Снейп его принял. Если им не понравится, они не станут этого повторять. Если понравится… тогда станут. И пусть рассудок помолчит. 

На ленч он отправился домой. Появление Джинни заставило его вздрогнуть — Гарри её не ждал. Джинни села за стол, дуя на покрасневшие пальцы. 

— Замёрзла?

— Ага. Забыла перчатки у… на работе, — вовремя спохватилась она. 

Оба сделали вид, что оговорки не было.

— Что у нас на обед? — спросила она с преувеличенной бодростью. 

— Утка по-пекински. 

— Как дела в аврорате?

— Нормально. А у тебя?

— Нормально. 

Джинни ловко взяла кусочек утки палочками, окунула в соус. 

— Вкусно. Писем из Хогвартса не было?

— Сегодня нет.

— Давно не пишут.

— Это же дети. Ты часто писала своим родителям?

— Нет, — Джинни усмехнулась. — Съездим к ним на обед в воскресенье?

— Хорошо, — Гарри осмотрел кусочек шиитаке, нанизанный на вилку (из всех палочек он признавал только волшебную). — Как ты думаешь, они что-то подозревают?

— Родители?

— Они-то наверняка… Дети.

— Думаешь, поэтому они не пишут? — Джинни пожала плечами. — Вряд ли. Джеймс и Лили — точно нет. Альбус… он мог бы, но он ещё слишком мал. 

— Ему четырнадцать. 

— Но мы всегда осторожны, — бросила она. — Спим в одной спальне, не ссоримся. За все рождественские каникулы я ни разу не уходила из дома вечером. 

— Твой приятель, должно быть, был очень недоволен, — сухо сказал Гарри. 

— Ему приходится мириться с некоторыми вещами. 

— Как и мне.

Джинни нахмурилась.

— Мне жаль, что ты несчастлив. 

— Это не так, — ответил Гарри.

Она удивлённо хмыкнула. 

— У тебя кто-то есть?

— Да. 

— Хорошо, — Джинни постаралась скрыть досаду, но было заметно, что она уязвлена. 

— Я её знаю?

«Её»? Ну да. Гарри никогда не давал повода усомниться в своей ориентации. 

— Вряд ли, — ответил он осторожно. 

— Вот как. — Джинни резко встала из-за стола. — Но мы не будем разводиться? 

— Конечно, нет. 

Может, Гарри сошёл с ума, но не настолько, чтобы ломать семью ради призрака в зеркале. 

— Вот не ожидала. — Джинни покрутила обручальное кольцо на пальце. — Ты всегда такой правильный.

— Всегда быть правильным очень скучно. 

— Пожалуй. — Она посмотрела на него с новым интересом, прищурила глаза, будто повстречала незнакомца и теперь оценивала его. — Вся эта история с Волдемортом и выигранной войной подействовала на тебя сильнее, чем ты думал, так? 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Только нормальность, никаких отклонений. И никаких приключений. 

— Ты ошибаешься, — Гарри замолк на полуслове. — Да. Но теперь я излечился. 

Он улыбнулся. Джинни ответила ему улыбкой. 

— Я тоже боялась приключений, — сказала она как что-то само собой разумеющееся. — Мне понадобилось не меньше времени, чем тебе, чтобы снова научиться доверять. 

Она легко поднялась со стула. 

— Придёшь вечером? — спросил Гарри.

Джинни вертелась перед зеркалом, разглядывая себя. 

«Ты её видишь?» — Гарри посмотрел поверх её головы. — «Ты ревнуешь?» — подумал он вдруг и покраснел. 

— Пожалуй, нет. Мне пора идти. 

— Пока, — отозвался он рассеянно. — Удачного вечера. 

Всё как обычно: короткий разговор, прощание… всё, кроме продолжения. 

День тянулся бесконечно. Гарри едва дождался заката. Вернувшись домой, он сразу вбежал в ванную, разделся. 

Ждёт ли Снейп? Будет ли он один? Что если зеркало откажется становиться окном? 

Гарри подышал на стекло. Когда облачко тумана растаяло, они со Снейпом оказались лицом к лицу. 

*

Зеркало, оставшееся от прежних хозяев, Северус нашёл в чулане. Пришлось с ним повозиться: от времени амальгама потемнела и пошла пятнами. Теперь оно сверкало, будто только что из мастерской. Северус опёрся о массивную раму, рассматривая себя. 

Ведь это совершенно невинно, это как сон. Такие отношения ничего не значат, да это и не отношения вовсе, мираж: дунь — и растает.

Он дохнул на зеркало, и стекло заволоклось пеленой. Когда она рассеялась, Северус увидел отражение своих губ и одновременно — чужих; они соединились… холод стекла, пальцы скользят по раме, призрак человека, которого ты никогда не хотел, целует тебя. 

Трусы врезались в тело, он стащил их, белая тряпка в руке — как белый флаг. Поттер коснулся себя, подавая пример. На нём ничего не было. Северус покачал головой, чувствуя, как щёки заливает краска. Поттер коснулся его — зеркала — нет, его, Северуса — ладонью, губы округлились: то ли поцелуй, то ли «Почему?».

«Я спятил», — подумал Северус, сбрасывая халат, и провёл рукой по своему телу от шеи до паха. Пальцы, холодные, будто стеклянные, казались чужими. 

Над пупком Поттера билась синяя жилка, соски заострились. 

Он вдруг обернулся, его лицо стало сердитым.

«Кто-то пришёл, — понял Северус. — Сеанс окончен». 

Разочарование было нестерпимо. 

Поттер замахал полотенцем. Вокруг него скакал рыжий щенок. Поттер выгнал его, запер дверь и рассмеялся. Северус возвёл глаза к потолку. 

Поттер повернулся к нему, решительно выставив подбородок, и достал из коробки какой-то предмет. Посмотрел смущённо, но с вызовом. 

— До этого я не додумался, — пробормотал Северус. 

Поттер коснулся Этой Штуки палочкой, она увеличилась и начала подрагивать, как живая. Северус тоже вздрогнул и непроизвольно положил руку на свой член. Ухмылка Поттера стала шире. Северус потёрся о холодное стекло собственным членом, Поттер прижал ладонь к зеркалу, лаская отражение, поколдовал над Этой Штукой, увеличивая её.

— Ты мне льстишь, — заметил Северус. 

Поттер наклонился, пытаясь вставить Эту Штуку в себя. Его лицо стало удивлённым. 

— Не лезет? — злорадно спросил Северус. — Смажь её. Смажь, болван!

Он подышал на стекло и написал: «Смажь!»

Поттер прищурился, разбирая зеркальные буквы, кивнул, взял с полки флакон. Северус прикинул, какой степени испорченности нужно достигнуть, чтобы оказаться на грани оргазма лишь оттого, что мужчина, которого ты знал ребёнком, смазывает искусственный член маслом для волос «Годива». 

— Твоя жена будет недовольна, — сказал он Поттеру.

Тот кивнул, не разобрав слов, лёг грудью на раковину, прогнувшись в пояснице и — о, Мерлин! — с размаху вогнал Штуку в себя. 

— Ты придурок, — Северус прижался лбом к стеклу, корчась от хохота. 

Поттер с трудом расправил перекошенное лицо. Стоял он враскорячку. Похоже, весь завтрашний день он будет ходить именно так. Заведя руку за спину, он осторожно коснулся Этой Штуки, словно боясь за неё взяться.

У Северуса пересохло во рту, ни капли слюны, точно все жидкости тела превратились в кровь и собрались в одном месте, до боли натягивая тонкую кожу. Ему больше не хотелось смеяться. 

Поттер вытащил член до половины и снова погрузил его в себя. Северус показал на палочку и написал на зеркале заклинание, которому когда-то научил его Малсибер — наконец-то оно пригодилось. Поттер произнёс его прежде, чем слова на стекле успели растаять. Теперь член в его заднице скользил сам собой. Поттер отпустил голову, так что волосы закрыли лицо, резко вскинул её: глаза зажмурены, рот приоткрыт, плечи вздрагивают от толчков. Северус услышал его стоны и лишь потом понял, что стонет он сам. 

Никакого контроля, никаких мыслей. Только Поттер, содрогающийся от страсти, только он сам. Северус вскрикнул, Поттер ответил ему беззвучным воплем. 

Сердце билось, замедляя ритм до обычного, по всем жилам растекалось тёплое ощущение блаженства. 

Они это сделали.

Северус подобрал халат и присел на край ванны. Поттер, по-прежнему неугомонный (и годы ему не помеха), разыскал свой блокнот и нацарапал в нём что-то, показал листок: «Завтра твоя очередь. Жду того же от тебя». 

«Нет», — буквы сами легли на бумагу, Северус даже не успел толком задуматься над просьбой. 

Поттер раздражённо нахмурился. У него был взгляд человека, который не просто отвык подчиняться — он смотрел так, будто привык, что другие подчиняются ему. Северусу было неприятно это выражение и в то же время оно интриговало. 

«Тогда я больше не приду».

Северус издевательски поднял бровь: ну и ладно. 

Поттер смотрел на него, прищурившись. Северус не хотел бы иметь такого начальника. Если только в переносном смысле. Хотя, будь Поттер его любовником… в идее подчинения было что-то соблазнительное. Теоретически. На практике это Северусу вряд ли понравилось бы, но раз уж они затеяли эту игру… к тому же, Поттер сделал это первым… Северус кивнул. 

Поттер сделал шаг вперёд, его глаза засияли. 

На миг Северусу показалось, что сейчас Поттер выйдет из рамы; ему хотелось отшатнуться и хотелось податься навстречу; он наклонился, и они дотронулись друг до друга… нет, до проклятого, благословенного зеркала, которое разделяло их и без которого они никогда бы не сошлись, даже так. 

*

На миг Гарри подумал — Снейп откажется, и понял, что не сможет заставить его подчиниться. 

«Тогда я больше не приду», — от нажатия карандаш едва не сломался. 

«Напугал!» — ответил усмешкой Снейп. 

Гарри выругал себя: не надо было так откровенно. С другой стороны, разве сам он не был откровенен? Чёрт, откровеннее быть невозможно! Зачем Снейпу соглашаться? Для него только что устроили шикарное представление: Гарри Поттер едва не проткнул себя искусственным членом насквозь (задница всё ещё болела). На это воспоминание можно дрочить всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Но Снейп не ушёл. Он надел халат, рассеянно подёргал развязанный пояс; кожа белела между распахнутыми полами. Потом он кивнул. 

*

Поттер поморщился. 

Северус ухмыльнулся: «Воспользуйся “По-Чин-Ли”». 

«Что это?»

Никак ему этим членом до мозга достало. 

«Заживляющее от “Орландо”». 

«Откуда?» 

«Ты не слышал про “Орландо?”»

Поттер покачал головой. 

В этот момент Северус отчётливо понял, что по ту сторону зеркала он действительно мёртв. 

*

Возле кондитерской Эль Флориан пахло лимонами, свежей выпечкой и подтаявшим маслом. Рон и Гермиона, одетые в одинаковые парки с меховой опушкой, ждали у входа. 

— Наконец-то, — проворчал Уизли. — У меня уже задница отмёрзла.

— Рон! 

— Да ладно, — он погладил Гермиону по руке. — Холодно же. 

Они заняли свой обычный столик в глубине зала, рядом с камином. Хозяйка подошла к ним сама. 

— Сегодня за счёт заведения, — сказала она. — Здравствуй, Рон. Почему ты так редко у нас бываешь? 

— Эту женщина превратила меня в домохозяйку, — скорбно промолвил Рон. — Дом-работа, дом-работа… теперь я понял свою мать. 

— Не верь ему, — засмеялась Гермиона. — Иногда я даже готовлю. 

— Как дела в магазине?

— Хорошо. Шутников не убывает. 

— Сын купил у вас Кусачие Зубы и теперь донимает сестру, — сказала Эль. — Иногда, парни, я готова вас возненавидеть. 

— Как и все взрослые маги в Англии, — заметила Гермиона. 

— Брось, это же забавно! — запротестовал Рон. 

— Постоянные драки меня не забавляют, — вздохнула Эль. — Иногда мне кажется, что моих детей подменили фейри: подкинули мне монстров, а мои настоящие, тихие, послушные ангелы радуют кого-то другого. Что будете заказывать? Возьмите устричный пирог, он сегодня удался. 

— Не слишком ли горячо для середины дня? — Гарри усмехнулся. 

— В самый раз, — Рон подмигнул ему. — Лаванда грозилась зайти. 

— Ах, Лаванда… — протянул Гарри. 

— Не пытайся заставить меня ревновать, Рональд Уизли. Я абсолютно не волнуюсь, — внушительно проговорила Гермиона. Судя по выражению лица, мысль эту она внушала самой себе. — Даже если бы она чего-то и захотела, муж её контролирует. 

— Интересно, как? — не удержался Рон. — Вставил ей туда счётчик посещений?

Гарри фыркнул в чашку, брызги полетели во все стороны. 

— Прости, — извинился он перед Гермионой, — это твой муж виноват. 

— Почему ты всё время говоришь неприличные вещи? — сказала Гермиона с укором. 

— Потому что у меня неприличные мысли, — объяснил Рон. 

— А по виду не скажешь, — заметил Гарри, забавляясь. 

— В этом-то вся и прелесть, — Рон сделал невинное лицо. — Что за удовольствие быть неприличным, когда всем это видно с первого взгляда? Только для своих, понимаешь? 

«Как связь со Снейпом, — подумал Гарри. — Это действительно «только для своих», и это действительно удовольствие». 

Правда, последний эксперимент не обошёлся без накладок. Гарри поёрзал на стуле — неприятные ощущения ещё не прошли. Снейп видел, как ему было больно вначале, наверное, поэтому и засомневался. Или он вообще не любит такой секс, а может, никогда не пробовал. 

Вся их близость — череда допущений.

Допустим, у него жёсткие волосы на лобке и мягкая кожа на внутренней поверхности бёдер; допустим, ему нравится, когда трогают его соски, а может быть, он с ума сходит от минета — это может быть так, а может иначе. Того, что Снейп даёт ему, что он вообще может ему дать — ужасно мало, в то же время именно недоступность заводит Гарри до безумия. Ему хотелось, чтобы уже был вечер. Не обманет ли Снейп, придёт ли? А если он не сделал того, о чём Гарри его просил? Он обещал. 

— Ты похож на кота, которого заперли в колбасном магазине, и вся ночь впереди, — сказал Рон. — Неужели ты кого-то нашёл?

Гермиона поперхнулась кексом и закашлялась. Рон участливо постучал её по спине. 

— Я люблю Джинни, — сказал он. — Она моя сестра, и всё такое, но это не значит, что я в полном восторге от всего, что она делает. 

— Не надо её осуждать, — отозвался Гарри. — Так, знаешь ли, бывает. В этом никто не виноват. 

Гермиона опустила голову, отряхивая блузку. Каштановые пряди топорщились на макушке. Гарри уставился на подругу, приоткрыв рот. 

— В чём дело? — Гермиона подняла глаза. 

— Так, вспомнил одну вещь, — он заморгал. 

Как реагировать, если твоя подруга изменяет твоему лучшему другу, но не здесь, а где-то в другом мире? А Рон там жив? 

— Ты будто жабу проглотил, — сказал Рон. — Эй, Гарри, вернись! Мы тут! 

— У тебя снова галлюцинации? — быстро спросила Гермиона. 

— Нет, — Гарри нахмурился. — С чего ты взяла? 

— Ты так выглядишь… — она смутилась. — Прости. 

За годы брака она стала мягче, наверное, потому, что стала счастливее. Гарри подумал, что, потеряв в самоуверенности, она приобрела в очаровании. 

— Вы с Роном всё ещё любите друг друга? — спросил он, когда Рон отлучился в туалет. 

— Да, — она порозовела. 

— Двадцать два года спустя? И вы друг другу не надоели? 

— Бывает и так. — В голосе Гермионы прозвучало сочувствие. 

«Но не в том мире, — подумал Гарри. — Иначе зачем бы тебе трахаться с Снейпом?» 

*

Закат догорал, обливая крыши огненной глазурью. Припозднившаяся птица сделала круг над сквером и упала куда-то за дома, её крылья вспыхнули алым, отразив свет уходящего солнца. 

«Голубь, — подумал Северус, — или чайка. Зачем я принял это нелепое условие?»

Отказываться было уже поздно, к тому же, как ни странно, ему самому захотелось попробовать, вот только опыта в приобретении подобных вещей у него не было. Всякое доводилось покупать: ингредиенты для ядов, зачарованное оружие, книги в переплётах из человеческой кожи, но только не такое.

Северус представил, как заходит в лавку «Невыразимые штучки» и небрежно говорит: «Заверните мне искусственный хуй. А у вас есть такой же, но с перламутровым блеском?» 

— Над чем смеёшься? — спросила Гермиона. 

— Ты когда-нибудь пользовалась дилдо? 

Гермиона покраснела. Он тоже. 

— Ну и вопросы, — пробормотала она. 

Северус прокашлялся. 

— Я подумал, неплохо будет… э-э-э… разнообразить секс, — сказал он неуверенно. 

— По-моему, он у нас и так разнообразный, — заметила Гермиона. 

«У меня-то точно», — подумал Северус. 

— Может, у тебя дома завалялся… случайно. 

— Да, — мрачно ответила Гермиона. — Действительно завалялся. Только этот член ходит и разговаривает, и вряд ли он будет в восторге от перспективы потрахаться с тобой. К тому же по вечерам он занят. Член, видишь ли, многим нужен. 

— Брось его. 

— И что? Переехать к тебе? 

Северус замялся, не зная, что ответить. 

— Вот видишь, — Гермиона горько усмехнулась.

— Мы так недавно вместе, — сказал он, ненавидя себя за оправдывающийся тон. 

Он ничего ей не должен. 

— Ты ничего мне не должен, — проговорила она. — Пусть всё идёт как идёт, ладно? Я не намерена снимать маску так сразу, ты же понимаешь.

Северус понимал. Свою он не мог снять до сих пор и сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет. 

О, проклятье! Поттер, должно быть, уже ждёт. 

— Я на минутку, — он бросился в ванную. 

Поттер поглядел на него с возмущением. Записки не требовалось, и так всё было понятно: сколько можно ждать?!

Северус пустил воду из крана и быстро нацарапал на салфетке: «Всё отменяется. Сегодня не смогу». 

«Мы договорились!» 

Снейп развёл руками: «Неожиданный визит». 

В дверь постучали. 

— Северус, мне можно? Ты уже всё?

— Да, — Северус завернул кран и прошипел: «Уходи!» 

— Ты что-то сказал? 

— Нет. 

— Значит, послышалось, — Гермиона поправила волосы. 

Поттер стоял прямо перед ней. 

— Ты ничего не замечаешь? — осторожно спросил Северус. 

Гермиона удивлённо подняла брови.

— Зеркало надо помыть. Не понимаю, почему вы, мужчины, всегда плюёте в него зубной пастой. Я по утрам тоже себя ненавижу, но не до такой степени. Кстати, у нас есть полчаса, так что, если хочешь…

Поттер таращился на них в упор, его лицо пошло красными пятнами. 

— Пойдём, — Северус обнял Гермиону за плечи и увлек её к выходу.

Поттер сверлил его взглядом. Северус не обернулся, но чувствовал этот взгляд обнажёнными лопатками, чувствовал, даже занимаясь любовью. Зеркало на дверце шкафа отражало только стену и часть кровати — его кровати, но Северусу всё равно было неуютно. 

— Что с тобой? — спросила Гермиона немного обиженно.

— У меня такое ощущение, будто на нас кто-то смотрит, — признался Северус. 

— Глупости, — она обняла его за шею, опрокидывая на себя. 

*

Сначала они просто разговаривали. 

Нет, они не просто разговаривали.

Именно с таким выражением, с таким блеском в глазах Джинни смотрела на Гарри в их медовый месяц. В последнее время этот блеск появлялся, когда она прихорашивалась, чтобы пойти на «вечеринку с подругами». 

Гермиона его не заметила. Они смотрела прямо на Гарри, но видела только себя; её взгляд рассеянно перемещался, отыскивая подлежащие исправлению недочёты. Её волосы были намного короче, а глаза — намного грустнее, чем у здешней, настоящей Гермионы. 

«А Рон? — подумал Гарри и сразу же: — А я?» 

И тут же спохватился: при чём тут он? 

Снейп и Гермиона казались одногодками. Гарри не понимал, как такое возможно. Если он видит призраков, Гермиона должна быть юной девушкой, если другой мир — Снейп должен быть стариком. 

Она положила руку Снейпу на плечо, что-то сказала, лукаво наморщив нос. Это было приглашение. Снейп искоса посмотрел на Гарри и двинулся за ней. Ушёл от него.

— Ну и что? Если уж ему так повезло, почему он должен оглядываться на привидение в зеркале? Взял то, что ему предложили, и ушёл. Разве у отражения могут быть какие-то чувства? — Гарри сел на кровать и тупо уставился в стену. 

Чувства у него были. У него было до хрена всяких чувств. Ещё бы разобраться, что именно он чувствует и по отношению к кому. 

— Снейп, — сказал он, — ты меня расстроил. Тебе всегда бесподобно это удавалось.

*

— Не спи, — сказала Гермиона.

— Почему? — отозвался Северус. — Ты всё равно уходишь. 

— В этом-то и дело: я ухожу, а ты спишь, как принц!

— Ну так не уходи. Я тебя прикрою, и вообще — я твой будущий шеф… 

— Хоть раз в жизни извлекла пользу из интрижки, — Гермиона надела мантию и потянулась, как сытая львица. — Нет, надо идти — меня ждут.

— Ты же не аврор, чтобы без тебя не смогли полдня обойтись. 

— Я ведь когда-то хотела стать аврором, — сказала она, усмехаясь. — Рон тогда меня отговорил. Сейчас я жалею, что поддалась на его уговоры… на все его уговоры. 

Гермиона пригляделась к синяку на шее и прикрыла его шарфиком, виновато покосившись на Северуса.

— Почти незаметно, — заверил её он. 

— Надеюсь, — она подняла шарфик повыше. — Надеюсь, хоть ты не причинишь мне боли, — добавила она невпопад.

— Постараюсь. 

— Да уж, ты постараешься, — Гермиона усмехнулась. 

— Когда увидимся?

— Сегодня мы едем к родителям Рона — мы, видишь ли, всё ещё одна большая счастливая семья. Пробудем там до завтра.

— Тогда послезавтра. Заодно принесёшь результаты исследований по Oblivilectus. 

— Договорились, — Гермиона поцеловала его в щёку. 

Она надела капюшон, сбежала по ступенькам, оставив отпечатки узких ботиков на свежевыпавшем снегу. 

Северус зашёл в ванную комнату. Зеркало было пустым, как глаз мертвеца. 

— Извини, — сказал он, зная, что его не услышат. 

*

Ночью ветер переменился. Утренняя прогулка с Джинглом не улучшила Гарри настроения: снег таял, превращаясь в слякоть, щенок носился по дому, ловко уклоняясь от очищающих чар, и успел наследить повсюду прежде, чем Гарри его поймал. 

— Кажется, у нас проблема, — Гермиона положила перед Гарри пергамент. — Почитай.

— Разве это проблема? — сказал Гарри, добравшись до конца донесения. — Вот Волдеморт — это была проблема. 

— Того же поля ягоды.

— Ерунда. Что они делают — собираются вместе, поют свой гимн и отрабатывают чары на садовых гномах? 

— Сначала гномы, потом — эльфы, потом и до людей дойдут, — уверенно сказала Сьюзен Боунс. — Знаем мы этих ублюдков. 

— Слизеринцы, — пробормотал Гарри. — Вот ведь змеиное гнездо, всё им неймётся, и всё те же старые песни: чистота крови ϋber alles, мы — чародеи, все остальные — пидарасы. 

Гермиона сдвинула брови, Сьюзен засмеялась. 

— Чем они занимались при Волдеморте?

— Учились ходить на горшок, — Гермиона повернула к себе висящий в воздухе пергамент. — Что будем с ними делать? Послезавтра у них новое собрание. 

— Отправим туда усиленный отряд. Шеймус, ты за главного. Обшарьте весь дом, обыщите их с ног до головы, проверьте палочки. Сделаем вид, что приняли этих ребят всерьёз, — Гарри хищно ухмыльнулся. 

Кто-то ответит за этот мерзопакостный день. 

— Как насчёт Непростительных? 

— По обстоятельствам. Сомневаюсь, что они будут сопротивляться. Приложите самых активных Петрификусом, это выбьет из них дурь. 

— Не слишком жёстко? 

— В самый раз. Когда они наложат в штаны, приведите их ко мне, я с ними побеседую. 

Гарри представил себе на месте этих самозваных волдемортов Снейпа и улыбнулся. Шеймус кашлянул, попятился к двери и аккуратно прикрыл её за собой. 

*

— Ты получил свой черпак? — спросила Гермиона. — Я отправила сову прямо с утра. 

— Да, спасибо, — Северус развернул бумагу и увеличил черпак до нормальных размеров. 

— Зачем он тебе, если у тебя нет котла? 

— Для эксперимента, — ответил Северус туманно 

— Это связано с предложением Орландо?

— Нет, но я на него соглашусь. Видно, мне на роду написано заниматься тёмными делишками. А вот тебя мне жаль, гриффиндорка. 

— Поделим обязанности — ты будешь силой той, что вечно хочет зла, а я — той, что вечно совершает благо, — отшутилась она. — Я могу прислать и котёл.

— Разве только полный любви.

Гермиона послала ему воздушный поцелуй и исчезла в пламени. Северусу стало немного стыдно. 

«Вряд ли это можно счесть изменой в полном смысле слова», — утешил он себя. 

Теперь осталось дождаться, когда появится Поттер. Северус поднялся в кабинет и принялся за работу. Черпак он положил рядом с собой. Время от времени он отвлекался и поглядывал то в окно, то в зеркало. Старушка с фляжкой и Поттер появились одновременно. 

Старая дама расстелила на скамейке носовой платок и уселась, чопорно выпрямив спину. Она приходила в сквер каждый день, как на работу, и сидела под деревом около часа, подбадривая себя глотками из фляжки. 

Когда-то она была молодой, и её любили; может быть, всё ещё любят. Любовь — дело сумасшедшее. 

Поттер, судя по всему, обходился без фляжки, хотя порция горячительного определённо бы ему не повредила. Вид у него был очень серьёзный и немного усталый — впалые щёки, холодные глаза, плотно сжатые губы. 

«Большой человек», — подумал Северус и усмехнулся. 

Где твоя собака, большой человек? А где твой искусственный член?

Поттер посмотрел на него, быстро поднялся из-за стола и исчез из поля зрения. Должно быть, не хотел его видеть из-за вчерашнего. Северус пожал плечами и собрался вернуться к работе, когда Поттер появился снова, с пергаментом и зачарованным пером в руке. Перо вывело каллиграфической прописью: «Я запер дверь».

На лице Поттера вспыхнула улыбка, он склонился к Северусу, и тот поцеловал стеклянные губы, влажные от его собственного дыхания. 

«Вечером?» 

Северус кивнул.

«Ты купил то, что я просил?»

Северус трансфигурировал черпак в дилдо.

«Он не превратится обратно, когда будет в тебе? Если ты порвёшься пополам, я не смогу тебя починить», — Поттер засмеялся и спросил ещё раз: «Вечером, точно?» 

Да, да. Будь уверен.

«Она не придёт?» — глаза Поттера потемнели.

Северус отрицательно покачал головой. Сегодня — нет. Сегодня твой вечер. 

*

— Что же делать, как же быть, — протянул Гарри. Джингл поднял голову, лизнул руку хозяина и снова уткнулся в лапы. — Джинни убьёт меня, если увидит, что ты спишь в нашей постели. 

Щенок завилял хвостом. Ему не хотелось снова ночевать в пустой гостиной, одному. 

Гарри полулежал, прислонившись к изголовью. Он всё ещё не пришёл в себя до конца. В тех немногих маггловских фильмах, которые он видел, мужчины — и женщины тоже — непременно закуривали после секса. У него от табачного дыма сразу начинался кашель, но теперь он бы дорого дал за то, чтобы отвлечься на сигарету. Может быть, от неё бы в голове прояснилось. 

На миг он испугался, что Снейп не появится или снова откажется провести с ним ночь. Мир вокруг застыл в ожидании, тени на стенах вздрагивали, будто испытывая то же волнение, что и Гарри. Он снова стал юным, тонкокожим, болезненно чувствительным к любым движениям сердца. 

«Я могу остановиться, — говорил он себе, — выйти из игры, как только захочу. Но я не хочу. Не хочу». 

У Гарри закружилась голова, он едва не упал. Вероятно, выглядел он довольно странно. 

Снейп смотрел на него с тревогой. В его зрачках мерцали две крохотные лампочки; глаза были, как распахнутые двери, а за ними — тёмный коридор. 

— Эй, — сказал Гарри тихо, — не уходи. 

Сначала их связь казалась просто приключением, вся прелесть которого заключалась в его необычности. Теперь он понял, что ошибался. Мысль о разлуке причиняла ему боль. Он знал, что Снейпу этого не скажет. Им вдруг овладела уверенность, что всё будет хорошо. Его страсть, как норовистый гиппогриф, согласна была нести наездника только по своей воле: пришпорь её, и будешь сброшен, позволь лететь куда захочет — и она унесёт тебя на небеса. 

Они взяли всё, что позволило им зеркало, и немного сверх того. Возможно, они никогда не смогут преодолеть разделяющую их преграду. Неважно. Будущего не существует, есть только здесь и сейчас: радость так радость, горе так горе, а всё, что сверх того — от лукавого. 

«Может, зря мы это затеяли? — написал Снейп перед тем, как они расстались. — У тебя и так всё хорошо, зачем рисковать?»

«Мне не нужно, чтобы у меня всё было хорошо, — ответил Гарри. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался со мной». 

«Тогда я останусь, — ответил Снейп. — Но разве мы вместе?»

Тепло растеклось по телу, голова отяжелела. Гарри закрыл глаза. Пусть говорит, что хочет; Снейп всегда был недоверчив. Главное, что всё сложилось удачно, всё вышло по его, Гарри, желанию. 

На чердаке завопил Хорса, а может, Хенгист; послышалось энергичное хлопанье крыльев, возня, что-то лязгнуло и обрушилось на пол. Потом заверещали оба сыча — Боудикка наводила порядок в своём королевстве. Так он и заснул, под совиную перебранку. 

Утром они с Джинни разминулись и встретились только вечером. Джинни снова наводила марафет. Гарри немного раздражала её бурная светская жизнь; возможно, он завидовал ей, точнее, её желанию развлекаться. Сам он не любил больших компаний. Даже в их лучшие времена они без конца ссорились по этому поводу. Теперь они появлялись вместе только на официальных приёмах, и обоих это устраивало. 

Чёрное платье обрисовывало всё ещё превосходную фигуру Джинни самым выгодным образом, высокий воротник удлинял шею; взгляд невольно следовал за её линией, пока не останавливался на груди, сверкавшей в декольте, как в раме чёрного дерева. 

— Соблазнительно, — оценил Гарри. 

Джинни удовлетворённо улыбнулась. 

— Я иду к подруге, — она посмотрела на Гарри. — На самом деле к подруге. К Каллиопе Эллисон.

— Тебе не обязательно говорить мне об этом. 

— Нет, обязательно, — ответила она. В её голосе не было ни раздражения, ни злости. — В последнее время ты меня беспокоишь.

— Я имею на это право.

«Ты сама мне его дала». 

Джинни кивнула. 

— Пожалуй, имеешь. Но не злоупотребляй этим правом, как не злоупотребляю я. И ещё — я бы не хотела, чтобы ты страдал. Будь осторожнее. 

Гарри поцеловал её в щёку. Ему было приятно, что Джинни за него волнуется. 

— Немного страдания добавляет счастью полноты. В сладком должна быть небольшая горчинка.

— О такой откровенности я не просила, — Джинни вырвала свою руку из его и хлопнула дверью.

Гарри растерянно смотрел ей вслед. 

*

Горячее дыхание камина сливалось с холодным воздухом комнаты, образуя воздушные потоки — множество мягких невидимых лапок, перебиравших волосы Северуса. 

Он не представлял, что делать дальше. Кого выбрать? Нужно ли выбирать? В сущности, у него и нет никого: на Поттера-в-зеркале можно только смотреть; эти их разговоры записками, этот их «интерактивный» роман… Северус покатал на языке только что придуманное слово, а может, и не придуманное, может, он слышал его от какого-нибудь полукровки. Он запутался в реальностях, на которые вдруг расслоилась его привычная, скучная, но уютная, как обношенная мантия, жизнь. 

Поттер мелькает в зеркале, Северус видит его ладони, прижатые к зеркалу, и может лишь догадываться, кого он гладит — своё отражение или его, Северуса; потом они расходятся, образ исчезает, и нет уверенности, что он появится вновь.

И Гермиона, которая приходит к нему только ночевать. Они не собираются жить вместе. Да и нужно ли ей это? Их отношения похожи на игру, в которой игроки утешают друг друга. 

Северус не желал выбирать. Он возьмёт всё, что ему предлагают. Оно всё равно ненастоящее. 

Настоящее — этот дом, этот камин, его бумаги, Макгонагалл, у которой он не был уже давно. 

Северус вспомнил про подарок. Нужно его отдать. Он бросил в камин горсть дымолётного пороха.

— Минерва, вы заняты?

Кошка, свернувшаяся на коврике, поднялась на тонкие, высохшие от старости лапы, встряхнулась и уже в человеческом обличье села в каталку. 

— Я вас разбудил?

Макгонагалл хмурилась. Ей не нравилось, когда её заставали врасплох.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросила она сердито.

— Хотел поздравить вас… — он запнулся, вспомнив, что Рождество было полтора месяца назад.

— С днём святого Валентина? — Макгонагалл издала хриплый мяукающий смешок. — Заходи. 

Огонь в её камине почти угас. Северус подбросил угля, поворошил его кочергой и незаметно нащупал уменьшенный свёрток в кармане. Теперь подарок не казался хорошей идеей — он не умел дарить. 

— Северус, ты поумнел? — спросила вдруг Макгонагалл. 

— Что?

— Ты только выглядишь на сорок, но на самом-то деле тебе шестьдесят. Ты чувствуешь себя стариком? Ты стал мудрее?

Северус обдумал её слова и покачал головой.

— Мне кажется, наоборот, — признался он. — Я позволяю себе делать вещи, которые раньше никогда бы не сделал, просто потому, что мне этого захотелось. 

— Так это и происходит, — кивнула Макгонагалл. — Ты отпускаешь себя, как только понимаешь, что мнение окружающих, которым ты так дорожил — это просто шум в ушах. Никто не следит за каждым твоим шагом, чтобы позлорадствовать, если ты оплошаешь. Всем безразлично. Всю жизнь стараешься блюсти своё достоинство, а когда до тебя доходит, что из-за этого ты пропустил всё самое интересное, уже поздно. Каких бы глупостей я теперь наделала, если бы могла! — она засмеялась. — А ты можешь, Северус.

— Я всегда мог, — мрачно отозвался Северус. — И всегда их делал. 

— Но они не доставляли тебе удовольствия. Это, видишь ли, были глупости иного рода. А теперь? 

Северус сделал непонимающее лицо. 

— Расскажи мне о них.

Северус ошарашенно посмотрел на неё: 

— Не могу. Это слишком…

Макгонагалл наморщила губы в улыбке. 

— Вот и хорошо.

— Я снова начал стареть, — сказал Северус. — Я чувствую.

— Это тоже хорошо, — зрачки Макгонагалл мягко светились, отражая огонь. — Стареть несладко, но если ты не стареешь, если не чувствуешь, как течёт жизнь, какой в ней прок? Люди ценят только то, что можно потерять. Я вижу, что ты ожил. У тебя кто-то появился.

Она не спросила, и Северус не видел необходимости в подтверждении.

— Вы помните Поттера?

— Конечно, я не забыла Гарри, — артритные пальцы скомкали плед.

— Вы никогда не думали, кем бы он стал, если б был жив?

Макгонагалл посмотрела на него в упор. Её лишённые ресниц веки обрамляли ясные, всё ещё зоркие глаза. 

— Он бы далеко пошёл. Начальник аврората, а там — кто знает? — и министр.

«Может, и станет, — подумал Северус. — Министром. И я буду единственным человеком, который видел, как министр трахает себя в зад». 

Он прикусил губу, скрывая улыбку. 

— Ты не хочешь чаю? — спросила Макгонагалл, чопорно поднимая подбородок.

— Да, — спохватился Северус. — Было бы очень любезно с вашей стороны.

Он пошёл за Макгонагалл, которая вращала колёса кресла небрежными взмахами палочки. На кухне он вскипятил чайник, натёр имбирь, заварил чай. Макгонагалл чётким преподавательским голосом отдавала указания. Считалось, что так она готовит чай для гостя. 

«Скоро я начну печь для неё печенье», — подумал Северус и снова нащупал свёрток в кармане. 

— Что там у тебя? — резко спросила Макгонагалл.

Северус поднял бровь. 

— Я всегда знала, когда кто-то прятал шпаргалку, — Макгонагалл усмехнулась. 

— Я не пользовался шпаргалками, — кротко сказал Северус.

— Пользовался, — проворчала Макгонагалл, — я просто не смогла тебя поймать. Шпаргалками пользовались все, кроме Гермионы Грейнджер. 

Макгонагалл удовлетворённо улыбнулась, заметив, что Северус сморгнул. 

— Скажи ей, чтобы зашла навестить старуху. Хочу её повидать. Только пусть мужа с собой не берёт. Приходите как-нибудь вместе.

— Придём, — пообещал Северус. 

— Вот и славно. Можешь отдать мне подарок. Я не дам тебе унести его домой. Не так много подарков я получаю в последнее время. 

Северус вытащил свёрток и увеличил его. Только сейчас ему пришло в голову ещё одно соображение.

— Наверное, вы не одобряете меха, — пробормотал он.

— Я хожу в мехах всю жизнь, — отозвалась Макгонагалл. — Всю свою другую жизнь, — уточнила она. — Надеюсь, он не кошачий?

Северус развернул длинное, до полу, лисье манто. Макгонагалл пропустила пальцы сквозь огненный мех, на щеках её, будто отблеск мягкого рыжего пламени, проступил румянец. 

— Помоги мне встать, — сказала она сдавленным голосом. — Нет, в кладовой есть большое зеркало, я убрала его, когда… я давно его убрала. Принеси его в гостиную.

Когда Северус вернулся (большое зеркало плыло за ним), Макгонагалл уже ждала там. Она поднялась из кресла сама, Северус накинул манто ей на плечи.

Макгонагалл посмотрела на себя, всё ещё прямая, словно тростинка, и такая же лёгкая. Мех окутал её золотым облаком. 

— Почти Еиналеж, — она усмехнулась. Её глаза подозрительно блестели. — Я ни о чём не жалею. Моя жизнь… она была хорошей. И она заканчивается. Я не стану за неё цепляться, но я люблю свою жизнь.

Северус заметил движение в зеркале; тени углубились, обретая цвет.

Поттер не смотрел на него, только на Макгонагалл. Северус был рад, что он видит её такой — старой королевой. Она терпеть не могла жалости.

— Теперь можешь не приходить ещё полгода, — промолвила она важно. — Я тебе разрешаю. 

— Я приду в воскресенье, — сказал он. — С Гер… с Грейнджер. 

— С Уизли, — поправила Макгонагалл.

— С Грейнджер, — не согласился Северус. 

Поттер был в уличной мантии — собирался на прогулку или вернулся с неё. Вокруг него нетерпеливо бегал щенок. Он быстро рос, всего за неделю его лапы заметно вытянулись. Судя по нетерпению, его ещё не выводили. 

— Можешь воспользоваться моим камином, — предложила Макгонагалл. 

— Я лучше пройдусь. Посидеть с вами, пока не придёт мисс Бинкфорд? 

Мисс Бинкфорд была компаньонкой Макгонагалл, а заодно кухаркой, прислугой за всё и когтеточкой. Хозяйку она обожала. Северус подозревал, что в её роду были домовые эльфы. 

— Не надо, Бинки скоро вернётся. Бегает по магазинам, старая лошадь, — Макгонагалл фыркнула. — То-то она удивится, когда увидит меня в обновке.

— Скажите, что это от поклонника. 

Макгонагалл засмеялась. Зеркало отражало её, но не Поттера, словно его никогда и не было. 

*

Прежде чем попасть в кабинет Поттера, молодые заговорщики просидели ночь в одном из подсобных помещений. После того, как оттуда вынесли хранившуюся там мебель, кладовая приобрела зловещий вид. Гарри знал, каким зловещим может казаться старый чулан, когда ты голоден и напуган.

Он велел отобрать у арестованных палочки и сковать им руки маггловскими наручниками. Последняя мера была необязательна с практической точки зрения, зато необходима с точки зрения психологической: заговорщики окончательно пали духом и дружно твердили, что всё, чем они занимались, было только игрой. Гарри не заметил подлинного раскаяния, скорее, их переполняло чувство жалости к себе, однако этого должно было хватить, чтобы отбить у них охоту к политическим интригам. 

Заинтересовала его только одна девушка, самая юная из всех, с некрасивым умным лицом и ожесточённой линией губ, презиравшая и авроров, и своих трусливых товарищей. Нерастраченная энергия пульсировала вокруг неё. 

— Ну как? — спросил Шеймус после того, как всех распустили по домам под подписку о невыезде. 

— Экскурсию по Азкабану можно не устраивать, наши цыплятки присмирели. 

— Наблюдение снять?

— Не будем торопиться. Что касается Паолы Шендинг, попрошу Гермиону к ней присмотреться. Кажется, из неё получится неплохой аврор. 

— С такими взглядами?

— Нет у неё никаких взглядов, просто ей некуда приложить силы. 

Девушка почему-то напомнила ему Снейпа. 

Тот не появлялся второй день. Гарри подумал бы, что Снейп намеренно его избегает, если б не знал, что зеркала работают исключительно по своему капризу. 

Джинни на него дулась, один только Джингл всегда был ему рад. Несмотря на все хлопоты со щенком — прогулки по морозу или слякоти, изгрызенные ботинки, шерсть на диванах — его присутствие доставляло Гарри удовольствие; ещё бы отучить его хватать волшебную палочку и бегать с ней по дому. 

— Не разбрасывай вещи где попало, — резонно сказала Джинни, когда Гарри ей пожаловался. — Каков хозяин, такова и собака. 

Крыть было нечем. 

— Я поражу тебя молнией, — грозился Гарри, надевая уличную мантию. — Ты узнаешь, что это такое — красть у чародея его волшебную палочку. Я превращу тебя в маленькую зелёную жабу и посажу в банку. Хотя нет. Невилл в своё время намучался с Трэвором. Ты станешь черепахой. 

Джингл вилял хвостом так, что его заносило в сторону. Он был согласен на всё. 

— Где твой поводок? Accio… — Джингл притащил поводок прежде, чем Гарри успел договорить. — Хороший мальчик. 

Джингл заворчал.

— В чём дело? 

Ворчание повторилось. Гарри прижал руку к животу. 

— Надо было поесть. Может, отложим прогулку?

Теперь Джингл на самом деле заворчал.

— Ладно, ладно. Потом.

Гарри взглянул в зеркало, пригладил волосы. Торчат, что ты с ними ни делай. Придётся взять у Джинни новую порцию зелья для укладки — несолидно ходить в таком виде. 

Рука замерла в воздухе. Стекло затуманилось, по нему пробежала зеленовато-серебристая рябь. Затем оно прояснилось. 

Макгонагалл, закутанная в рыжий мех, блестящий, словно волосы Джинни, глядела на него… нет, на себя. Гарри она не видела. Снейп — видел. Он стоял рядом, положив руку на спинку кресла, будто на портрете. 

На этот раз связь длилась не более минуты. Макгонагалл выглядела сильно постаревшей и, кажется, больной. Вместо ножек по бокам её кресла красовались колёса. Неужели она не может ходить? 

Гарри было трудно смириться с тем, что люди в том мире выглядят и ведут себя иначе, чем в этом. 

Он взял Джингла в охапку и аппарировал прямо из прихожей в знакомый сквер. Щенок заметно прибавил в весе и оттягивал руки. Он привык к аппарации и теперь не скулил; когда Гарри перестал вращаться, Джингл облизал ему лицо, спрыгнул на землю и, обнюхав скамейку, задрал лапу. Гарри ждал, пока щенок не набегается, иначе гулять с ним будет невозможно, потом пристегнул поводок. 

Изо рта вырывались облачка пара и таяли в холодном воздухе. Ветер сдувал снег, на тротуарах обнажились тёмные пятна. Прохожих было не так уж много, но улица казалось заполненной. Женщина, нагруженная множеством пакетов, пересекала дорогу, не обращая внимания на тревожно гудящие автомобили. 

Есть хотелось до одурения. Возле одного из магазинов кореец, смуглая кожа которого от мороза отливала синевой, продавал сосиски в тесте и гамбургеры. От лотка пахло специями и горячим мясом. Гарри порылся в карманах в поисках маггловских купюр, взял сосиску из рук продавца, осторожно откусил. Горячо, вкусно, много горчицы. Джингл издал голодный стон. 

— Ещё одну без горчицы, — попросил Гарри. — На, ешь, каннибал несчастный. 

Они медленно шли вниз по улице. Фонари вдоль дороги образовали сходившийся в невидимой точке клин, будто стая блуждающих огоньков, летящих на юг. 

Гарри бросил обёртку в урну, облизал жирные пальцы и сунул свободную руку в карман. Он старался держаться ближе к витринам. Ему хотелось провести вечер со Снейпом, пусть без секса — просто увидеть его. Он перевёл взгляд на линию фонарей, тающих в белой дымке снегопада, потом на Джингла. Щенок бежал уже не так резво, и Гарри повернул обратно. 

Лишь некоторое время спустя он обнаружил, что не один. 

*

Северус не сразу заметил, что Поттер идёт рядом. Стекло слегка исказило его фигуру, сделав её неестественно тонкой и длинной. 

Щенок путал поводок, задерживая Поттера, Северусу тоже приходилось замедлять шаг; ладонью он стряхивал снег с плеч и непокрытых волос. 

Снег отделял их от прохожих так же, как стекло — друг от друга; они шли в толпе, бок о бок, но в совершенном одиночестве, каждый по своей улице. 

Улочка упиралась в тупик. Северус остановился. Поттер не исчезал, как будто ждал чего-то. Людей здесь не было, Северус прислонился к стене и смотрел на Поттера, улыбаясь слабой, безотчётной улыбкой. Здесь можно было и поговорить. Он пошарил в кармане в поисках блокнота, Поттер тоже достал свой. Северус полагал, что знает всё, на что способен его странный любовник, но фантазия того была неистощима. 

«Хочешь пойти в ресторан?»

«Как?» 

«Выбери любой ресторан с отдельными кабинками, где на стене есть зеркало». 

«Не знаю, — Северус задумался. — Хорошо, спрошу у Гермионы». 

«”Розовый Сад”, Скрабс-Лейн, — написал Поттер. — Не спрашивай у неё!»

Ревнует, что ли? Северус насмешливо улыбнулся. 

«Договорились. Завтра я свободен. Во сколько?» 

«В восемь. Не опаздывай». 

Северус опоздал на двадцать минут — не намеренно, просто забыл посмотреть на часы. Ресторанчик был наполовину пуст. Северус выбрал самую дальнюю кабинку, уселся на стул, обитый ситцем. Розы тут были повсюду — на обивке, на скатерти, в вазе на столе; сплошной сироп, даже в глазах зарябило. 

— Вы один, сэр? — спросил официант, подавая меню. 

— Да, — буркнул Северус. 

Он не верил в успех этой затеи. Зеркало таращилось на него, словно огромный насмешливый глаз. Северус сделал заказ и откинулся на спинку стула, потягивая аперитив. Зеркало подмигнуло ему. Запыхавшийся Поттер устроился за столиком, виновато посмотрел на Северуса. 

— Прости, я опоздал, — сказал он.

— Я вижу, — отозвался Северус. 

— Снейп? — Поттер вскинул голову. 

Сначала Северус решил, что ему показалось, но Поттер повторил его имя. Голос Поттера изменился, став на октаву ниже. А может, он и был таким? Северус уже не помнил. Он вдруг ощутил сильнейшее желание встать и убраться отсюда. Их отношения окончательно перестали быть игрой. Хотя от этого не убежать. Они будут видеть друг друга в витринах, в оконных стёклах, пока это не прекратится так же внезапно, как началось. 

Северус не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось, но не знал, что делать с призраком, вдруг обретшим голос. Поттер смотрел на него, словно Северус нарушил правила игры. 

— Почему ты не отзываешься? — спросил он требовательно. — Ты меня слышишь?! 

Можно притвориться, что нет. Нет, не слышу. Пусть думает, что здесь, с этой стороны, всё осталось по-прежнему.

— Снейп! — в голосе Поттера зазвучали нотки отчаяния. — Северус… 

— Да, — ответил Северус. — Не кричи. 

*

Снейп выглядел так, будто был готов удрать. Гарри тоже стало не по себе.

Что будет дальше? Скорее всего, теперь, когда они друг друга слышат, они разругаются насмерть в течение трёх дней. А если нет? Может быть, однажды Гарри протянет руку и коснётся живых, тёплых пальцев… Или же завтра зеркала будут отражать его гостиную, его спальню, его ванную, — и больше ничего.

Снейп отодвинул стул. Гарри невольно протянул руку, точно мог его удержать, если бы тот и вправду не пожелал остаться. 

— Не уходи. 

— Я и не собирался, — ответил Снейп. — Просто не знаю, что сказать. Если у тебя есть идеи, давай. 

— Сколько тебе лет? 

— Шестьдесят.

От неожиданности Гарри расплескал вино.

— Но ты выглядишь на сорок. Как это возможно?

— Не знаю, Поттер, — Снейп искоса взглянул на Гарри. — Действительно не знаю. Со мной случаются странные вещи, всю мою жизнь.

— Мне ты об этом можешь не рассказывать, — с чувством сказал Гарри.

— Пожалуй, — Снейп усмехнулся. — По части странного ты можешь дать фору даже мне. Макгонагалл говорит, ты станешь министром. Боже, храни Британию!

— Она знает о том, что мы с тобой… общаемся?

— Нет. Мне не хочется провести остаток жизни в специальном отделении Мунго, сам понимаешь. 

— Что с ней случилось? Её ранили в Битве?

— В какой битве? А, в той. Нет. Какая-то болезнь костей. Зелья ей не особенно помогают. Стало быть, в вашем мире она здорова? 

— Вроде бы. Год назад точно была. Я её не видел с тех пор, как она ушла в отставку с поста директора Хогвартса, — Гарри встревожился. — Надо будет её навестить. Странно, что вы сдружились.

— Это не дружба. Я просто захожу к ней иногда. Не так много у нас осталось старых знакомых. 

— Гермиона, — сказал Гарри тихо.

*

Этот парень никакого понятия не имеет об элементарной тактичности. Северус думал, что он изменился, но ничего подобного. 

— Как она… — Гарри запнулся. — Она не замужем за Роном?

— Замужем. С кем он изменяет ей в вашем мире?

— Ни с кем! Они любят друг друга.

— Как странно, — сказал Северус после секундной паузы, — люди те же, а судьбы разные. Как у нас с тобой, Поттер. Мы будем встречаться? 

— Конечно, да!

— Я в этом не уверен. 

— Зато я уверен. 

— Зачем тебе это? Ты и так не один, — сказал Северус. 

— Нет, — улыбнулся Поттер.

— Семья, друзья, работа…

— И собака, — добавил Поттер. 

— Тогда в чём дело? 

— «Не один» с тобой и «не один» без тебя — это разные вещи. 

*

Снейп снова замолчал. Потягивал своё вино и рассеянно рассматривал Гарри, будто в театр пришёл.

— Ты будто в театр пришёл, — буркнул Гарри.

— Не суетись, — посоветовал Снейп. — Мне что, поцеловаться с зеркалом на радость официантам? 

— Интересно, мы когда-нибудь поцелуемся на самом деле?

— Надеюсь, нет. На мой взгляд, так гораздо забавнее. 

— Затейник, мать твою.

— О, до тебя мне далеко. Ты просто фейерверк сногсшибательных идей. 

Послышались голоса; Гарри не сразу понял, что доносятся они с той стороны зеркала: соседнюю со Снейпом кабинку кто-то занял. Мимо промелькнул официант. 

— Когда встретимся?

— Тише, нас услышат, — прошептал Снейп.

— Наплевать. Ты останешься со мной? 

Снейп прижал палец к губам, трансфигурировал вилку в перо и что-то написал на салфетке. 

— Официант, счёт. 

Гарри смотрел, как он расплачивается. Перед тем, как уйти, Снейп развернул салфетку так, чтобы можно было видеть, что на ней написано. Гарри проводил его взглядом и заказал кофе. В зеркале он видел пустой столик и пустой бокал; белый цветок в вазе перед ним перетекал в пурпур розы на столике Снейпа. 

Гарри улыбнулся и перечитал послание: 

«Это не конец».

Примечания 

* Oblivilectus — от лат. «obliviosus» — «дающий забвение» и «selectivus» — «избирательный, выборочный».  
** Geminatio — от лат. «удвоение»   
*** Нимфа – вторая стадия развития личинки.


End file.
